


Madame Spellman - Kissed by Fire

by netflixaddixt



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixaddixt/pseuds/netflixaddixt
Summary: Zelda Spellman was the definition of composure and grace when she entered the room. Upright posture, perfectly curled hair, tight dress, hugging every curve, cherry red painted lips and a countenance that wouldn’t allow anyone to see what was going on in the red head’s mind. Her demeanour spoke confidence and mystery and I didn’t dare decipher it.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! 🌻
> 
> I wrote this fanfic quiiiite a while ago and I'd say I definitely improved in the process! So bare with me because the chapters will get better and longer! 🍒❤🌹Posted this on WP too and all the notes are the ANs I wrote on Wattpad 🤦 (lazy asf n' stuff). I have the same user there xx <3
> 
> ~C 🇦🇹🌺

A harsh knock on the door forced Zelda to look up from her newspaper. Her eyes curiously wandered to the old clock up on the wall. 10 pm. Who could possibly frequent her at this time of the day? With an annoyed sigh, she rested her head on the back of the chair for a minute before she got the door. Surprised, she glared at the woman in front of her before her eyes turned ice cold. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit", Zelda spat sarcastically. "If you are looking for Sabrina, I can assure you that you won't find her here. She's out with friends." She watched as a wicked grin crept over the other witches' lips. Her voice was sugar coated as she began to speak.  
"No, in fact I came to see you, dear." The brunette looked at Zelda, almost seductively at some point, causing her goosebumps all over her body.  
"Me? Why would I be in any of your interest?"  
"Well, you could just let me in and find out yourself ", she said, shoving her elegant body past Zelda's. The ginger witch rolled her green orbs and shut the door behind the slender woman.

Zelda watched the brunette carefully. She crept into the living room, her every move grabbed Zelda's attention. She had never allowed herself to look at the teacher more closely but now she did. She had to. Her voluminous, raven hair fell in curls onto her shoulders, framing her face, still allowing a good glimpse of her high cheekbones. A pair of electric blue eyes examining the room. A tight, knee-length dress hugging her slim waist.  
"Shall we sit?"  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the other woman's deep voice.

"Make yourself at home", Zelda said, elongating her arm in a gesture. "So... why are you here Mary? I didn't think you'd show up again since you're not exactly welcome here anymore."  
Mary smirked.  
"Oh I thought you would be glad to see me again since you seem to enjoy my presence so much."  
"Enjoy your presence!" Zelda laughed sarcastically. The ginger witch reached for the pack of Marlboro laying on the table next to her chair and lit a cigarette. She slowly took a drag and released a cloud of grey smoke into the air, immediately feeling calmer.  
"I would enjoy any activity more than talking to you, really. Striking my sister a shovel in the head for example." Zelda watched as a surprised glance wandered over the other woman's face. Apparently, her words had some kind of affection on her opponent.  
"Bet you do", Mary mumbled under clenched teeth. She looked up and her eyes suddenly locked with Zelda's. Both women couldn't move. Couldn't do anything except sit and stare. The ginger witch quickly spun her head to look into the fireplace, hoping for the hungry flames to distract her.  
"Zelda..." The other woman tried to grab her attention.  
"Stop it Mary", Zelda spat. "Whatever you're doing. Stop it. I don't want to hear any of your nonsense anymore, so I'm asking you to leave."  
The woman in front of her lifted her elegant figure from the chair she was sitting in and Zelda couldn't help but watch her in complete awe. Slowly Mary moved closer, trying to seem as intimidating as possible. It seemed to work perfectly. The ginger's body tensed as she watched the space between the two women getting less and less with every step further until there was no space left at all. Zelda felt Mary's hot breath brushing against her lips. She looked up and found herself staring directly into the brunette's eyes.  
"Secretly you do want me to stay, don't you Zelda Spellman", she whispered. "But if you want me to leave you here, alone, in the smoke of your Satan damn cigarettes then so be it. I'll leave." The witch slowly backed up, her eyes never leaving Zelda's. Finally she turned around and left the Spellman Sister's Mortuary, not even caring to close the door behind her.

\---

"No Hilda, I don't know what she wanted or why she even came in the first place!" Zelda sighed in annoyance. "I kicked her out before she told me."  
It was the morning after Mary came to see her and she really didn't want to think about the other witch anymore. She knew she was trouble. She could sense it, like it was some kind of thick fog surrounding her. All Zelda really desired in this very moment was to enjoy her black tea in silence and peace, without her sister constantly asking questions. She wondered why she had even told Hilda about yesterday's intruder.  
"Why did you kick her out?"  
"Why wouldn't I have? Hilda, I don't need you to stand here, asking me silly questions. I need you to go to work. A new corpse just came in and needs to be ready by the day after tomorrow." She prayed to Satan her sister would just obey. She didn't think that she could bare her presence any longer.  
"Okay then Zelds. I will start as soon as possible, but just so you know... Maybe Mary was just dropping hints", she said, then turning around and leaving a confused Zelda behind.  
What did her sister mean by "just dropping hints"? Zelda wasn't sure if she even wanted to find out.

\---

It was risky for her to be in the Academy of Unseen Arts, but he had summoned her. Of course, speaking to him had never been in her best interest but he was the High Priest after all. Lilith walked down the dark corridor leading to Faustus Blackwood's office, trying not to be seen by any students or teachers passing by. She was just a shadow on the wall, almost invisible. She was getting closer and closer; she could already hear the vague voices of the warlock and some female. Surprised she slowed down. The female tone was the unmistakable voice Zelda Spellman's. Almost contemporary to that grasp, Lilith heard the other witch strutting out of the office. She waited a minute or two before she decided to desert the shadows which were disguising her presence.

"I don't enjoy being watched."  
She rolled her eyes at the sound of his spine-chilling voice with its usual arrogant undertone.  
"Oh I do understand. Especially if your actions seem to be doomed to fail. Sabrina was my responsibility. I eased her to the altar, a hand on her shoulder, a whisper in her ear. I did my part. You failed to get the signature." She paced through the dark office, making him nervous even though he'd never show it. The woman stopped at the whiskey decanter and poured herself a glass.

"Oh my dear demoness, it is your own incompetence that has brought us to this moment. Your methods are weak. Your will is womanly." His sharp voice cut through the air likes knifes, causing her shivers all over her body. Her eyes were sparking in anger.

"Don't disrespect me", she spat. "High Priest or not, you're still a man. And I feast on male flesh." She crashed the whiskey glass on the table in front of him, making him cringe. Lilith walked to the door, intentionally leaving the office, when she heard him mumble "The only one who's feasting on me is soon to be Zelda".

The delicate brunette immediately spun around and threw herself onto his throat. He was surprised by her strength, by the pressure her svelte fingers were applying on his Adam's apple.  
"What did you say?"  
He gasped for air. She tightened her grip.  
"What did you say?"  
He could see the fury in her eyes.  
"Zelda... I said... She will..."  
Finally she let go of him.  
"Zelda will what?" She looked fiercely at the pathetic man in front of her.  
"Zelda will be my wife. I'm going to propose, and she is going to accept."

The woman backed away from him, trying to hide her utter disbelieve. Blackwood looked at her in confusion, but she didn't even slightly pay attention to him. In this moment she only knew one thing for sure; she wouldn't let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy fellow witches and warlocks! I hope you enjoy my story so far! I am not a native English speaker so please excuse any mistakes :) Have a good dayyyy!

Zelda tried to hide her excitement as she stormed through the door into the living room. Faustus has proposed. To her, Zelda Phiona Spellman. A slight hint of a smile flashed over her lips. It was time to inform Hilda about the good news. 

She found her sister reading in front of the fireplace. Zelda shivered as she remembered Mary sitting in the exact same spot only days prior. The ginger quickly threw the thoughts of the brunette witch away and concentrated on her sister again, who was now looking at her.

What are you all excited about, Zelds”, her sister asked with a huge grin on her face. 

Zelda immediately stiffened her body. 

“Faustus has proposed”, she spoke in a rather cold but proud voice. 

Hilda looked at her sister, stunned. Her eyes suddenly got huge and she jumped up, hugging the older witch. “Zelda! That’s wonderful news! I am so glad that you finally found your true love.”

“Love”, Zelda asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“Yeah”, Hilda was still smiling. “Don’t you love him?”

“I don’t love Faustus! I’m going to accept his proposal but not for love, for power.”

She thought about Faustus. The many times she wanted to convince herself that she truly loved him. Desired him. The truth was, she didn’t. She never had, not in all those years. Zelda felt nothing when she was with the warlock. No pleasant tingles in her stomach when she was in his presence. He didn’t love her. He desired her. Desired her body. He lust for her. 

“You wouldn’t understand, sister”, she sighed. “He is the High Priest. He’s all I could’ve ever hoped for. This is a chance, Hilda. An opportunity to clear our name, the name Spellman, again.”

“But Zelds… Don’t you want to, I don’t know, spend your life with someone you have genuine feelings for? Someone who also has feelings for you?” Hilda was worried about her elder sister. She has always tended to act out of impulse. 

“Oh and who would that be?”

“I don’t know…”, Hilda whispered. 

_Meanwhile_ …

“For Satan’s sake! I just need that book! Where is that damned book”, Sabrina cussed impatiently. She had already been searching her favorite teacher’s office for about 20 minutes and worried that she’d come back soon. Sabrina knew that her last class would end in a few.

“C’mon…” She ripped drawers open and tossed loose sheets to the ground. “Shit! Where’s that Satan forsaken book?!”

“So, and for which “Satan forsaken book” are we so gingerly looking for?”

In shock, the young witch spun around, almost dropping a pile of papers she was holding in her hands, just to find her teacher leaning against the doorframe, a devilish smirk on her face. 

“Ms. Ward…Ms…Ms. Wardwell I-”, she began to stutter. 

“Shhh, no need for that.” Ms. Wardwell moved closer, a soft expression on her face. “If you need something, you just have to ask, dearest”, she said, bending her neck slightly to her right shoulder. 

“I- I’m really sorry but it was kind of an emergency”, Sabrina mumbled.

“Well, so tell me about that emergency then. Maybe I can be of some help.”

Sabrina was unsure. Should she really tell Ms. Wardwell about her plans? Deep inside she still had doubts about it, but she trusted the teacher. 

“I need to borrow your book of the dead.”

Mary Wardwell glared at the blonde witch in surprise. She wouldn’t question the request of course but she’d certainly take advantage of the situation. 

“My book of the dead”, she asked innocently. “Well I can surely help you out with that! Unfortunately it isn’t here, but I do have it at my house. If the situation isn’t too urgent, I could bring it over later?”

She watched as a big smile crossed the girls face. 

“You would do that? That’d be amazing! I gotta go now. Thanks so much Ms. Wardwell”, she shouted, already halfway out of the office. 

Lilith sighed. The day might still take an interesting turn. 

\---

She exhaled as she took the book from its usual place on the shelf and turned it in her hands. The book of the dead. Zelda would be furious if she found out. Was it really worth it? Worth the risk? No. Doubts were out of place here. If the Dark Lord willed it, she would obey. It was a pleasant coincidence after all, finding Sabrina in her office. Of course she had to clean up after the young witches’ visit but finally she got the opportunity she so desperately needed to get closer to Zelda. The thought of the ginger had never left Lilith’s mind for the past few weeks. Not once. It was annoying, almost. The other woman never had an ounce of kindness for her. So why did she like her? Or did she even like her? She didn’t know for sure. But what she did know was that, for some reason, she cared for Zelda. A few minutes and a cup of coffee later, she decided to not delay it any longer. She had to get going. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo chapter 3 is out :) Whaaaat's gonna happen next? Hehe :D This one was pretty short but I promise that the following chapters are gonna be longer again 🥺✌! I have seriously no idea what this chapter is haha! Hope you still enjoy itttt ❤

It was already getting darker when Lilith made her way up to the Spellman Sister’s Mortuary, the book of the dead in one hand. Her other hand was busy straightening her tight, red and black marbled dress and then fiddling on the fabric nervously. She took one deep breath before she climbed the last pair of stairs and then knocked at the door. Quickly, she hid the book behind her back, unsure of who would open. After only a few seconds the door was ripped open aggressively. 

“Sabrina, how wonderful!”  
The woman was glad Sabrina was the one to open up and greet her.   
“Ms. Wardwell! You came”, the younger witch shouted in excitement and relief. “Do you have… it”, she asked now in a lower tone.   
Ms. Wardwell pulled the book from behind her back and handed it over to Sabrina.  
“Thank you so much. I can’t tell you how grateful I am and… I’m sorry that I broke into your office and wanted to borrow the book without permission.” According to the look on her face, the girl really meant it. “I can’t really offer you much right now, since I have to get this thing done as soon as possible but how about you come in for some tea?”  
“That sounds lovely Sabrina”, Mary smiled. “I have to talk to your aunt Zelda anyway. Is she around by any chance?”  
“Yeah, she’s upstairs, I think. Come in, I’ll get her after I made the tea”, the teenager said, almost in the kitchen already. Mary went inside and closed the door behind her. 

She had been in the mortuary several times already but had never really taken a good look at her surroundings before. The house was old. Very old actually. It was pretty dark inside but not uncomfortably dark. The old, wooden furniture, which still did look surprisingly modern, gave the house a really cozy, homely feel. It was the stairs though, that drew most of Mary’s attention. She stood at the very bottom, looking up to the very top. She got the sudden feeling that the house was alive. All the hallways were its veins and the many rooms its vascular. The people living in it were the blood, but everything was leading to what was keeping this house alive. The stairs. The heart. Somehow it was all connected to each other.

Fascinated, the woman watched as a shadow appeared on top of the stairs, fast turning into the graceful body Zelda Spellman’s. One hand on the balustrade, she slowly made her way down, keeping her head held high. The woman was dressed in a long silk nightgown. Only the sight of her left Mary in awe. She couldn’t do anything except stare at the red-haired lady who had no idea that her every move was closely observed.

She didn’t notice the woman until she was already halfway down. Her heart skipped a beat. It didn’t go back to normal afterwards, like she expected it to do, but seemed to pound out of her chest. Was it out of anger, she wondered? She hated seeing her, especially in her own home. A place where she should feel safe, be in control of the situation. Now that she looked at Mary, standing there, in her home, she realized that she wasn’t in control at all. Not of the situation nor herself. The thought of that scared her. No, that was an exaggeration. It truly terrified her. She finally reached the last step, now standing right in front of Mary, their bodies almost touching. Mary didn’t move back. Zelda could feel her hot breath on her porcelain skin. Both didn’t speak, well knowing that words would ruin whatever this current situation was. 

Both women cringed by the sudden sound of a loud voice.   
“Auntie Zee! I was just about to get you! Ms. Wardwell stopped by to, uh, give me back a book. I invited her in for tea, I hope that’s okay.” Sabrina looked at her aunt with puppy eyes.  
“That’s quite alright Sabrina, I needed to talk to her anyway.”  
“Oh great! I’m gonna go and meet, uh, Roz then. Tea’s in the kitchen!” Sabrina turned around, grabbed her bag and ran out of the door without even saying goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg please don't kill me because I'm ending this chaper like this!!! I actually have a lot more I could already publish but I've decided to trigger y'all :) Again... Don't hate meee 🤧❤

Zelda sighed as she made her way to the kitchen, Mary following closely behind her. 

"Tea", she asked, way too tired to argue about the other woman's reasons to be here. 

"Please", Mary answered.

No sassy comment. Not even about her only wearing a robe. She just took the cup of tea from the other woman and seated herself at the kitchen counter in silence. Zelda leaned against the shelf behind her. They remained like that. 

"So are we going to speak?" Zelda looked up from her tea she had been staring in for the past couple of minutes. "What was that?"

"What was what", Mary asked with dull eyes. 

"The way you looked at me." She paused. "The way we didn't move."

She didn't know what she was feeling. The presence of the brunette witch made her vulnerable. When she looked at Mary, she knew that it was mutual. There was something that drew her towards her but at the same time she just wanted to break free and leave the room. Leave the air that seemed to get thicker and thicker, to finally breathe again. Zelda didn't know why the woman came back. She shouldn't have, but now that she was sitting in front of her, Zelda remembered all the times she had crossed her mind in the past couple of weeks. She had always pushed them aside; she hated the woman after all. Yes. She hated her. Why didn't she remember that until now? Her body tensed and she balled her fists. 

Mary didn't notice Zelda's sudden change of body language. 

"I know what you are about to do", she said, raising her head. "Don't. He is going to hurt you."

"Oh and why would you care", Zelda snapped. 

The other witch looked at her in surprise.

"And also, you're wrong. Faustus would never hurt me. He loves me", she stated.

Mary raised an eyebrow at her. "You know that that isn't true."

She indeed knew that it wasn't. But how did Mary?

"I know what you desire, Zelda Spellman, and it's not a man", she said, lifting her delicate body from the chair she was sitting on. "It's power."

Zelda shivered at the sound of her words. She watched the other woman getting closer and closer. She pressed her body against the shelf. There she was, pinned in between a kitchen shelf and a woman she barely knew. 

Mary leaned in towards her and whispered seductively in her ear:" I can help you to accomplish your desires, love."

Before she could seize a clear thought, she turned her head in the other woman's direction. Ere she knew it or possibly could control it, she crashed her lips against Mary's. The surprised brunette passionately kissed back after a moment of complete astonishment and moved her body even closer to Zelda's, pressing her even tighter to the shelf. Zelda felt a tongue licking over her lips, begging for entrance and, as she let out a small moan, that tongue got exactly what it wanted. The stale taste of Scotch and cigarettes mixed as their tongues battled for dominance. Zelda felt a rush of adrenalin going through her veins. It was overwhelming. Abruptly, she escaped the other witches' touch. 

"Satan in hell, what am I doing?"

"Zelda, it's- ", Mary started but Zelda immediately cut her off. 

"No. It's not okay. It's inadequate! I need to go. I have things to take care of. And you... should leave", she stated, catching one last glimpse of Mary before turning around and strutting out of the room like nothing has ever happened. 

Zelda leaned against the wall after leaving the kitchen. What had she done? She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly through her mouth. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel Mary's soft touch on her swollen lips. I can't, she thought while making her way upstairs, her legs shaking. 

_I just can't._

\---

This damn woman! She had tried, she really had but Zelda wouldn't listen. She would marry him anyway and there was nothing Lilith could do about it. She wondered what has gotten into the ginger lately. It was Zelda who had kissed her. She just realized that now. She hadn't been the one to do it. Hadn't been the one to close the distance between their mouths completely. 

Maybe she was right. Maybe it was inadequate. She should concentrate on the girl, not her aunt. She asked herself why she had ever shown interest in her in the first place. There was nothing interesting about Zelda Spellman, really.

\---

_I can't. I just can't marry him._

It wasn't because of her but she was right. He didn't love her. And he would never treat her like he did. 

Zelda's steps echoed back from the plain walls of the academy. A cold shiver went down her spine as she noticed for the first time how empty it actually was. Empty. Dark. Cold.

In her fragile hands, she held the small box that contained the two rings. She would have to face him.

"My love", Faustus said as she entered the office. "What a pleasant surprise to see you, dear." 

He stood up from his chair and gestured for her to take the seat across from him. 

"I'm just here for a rather short visit", the witch said while walking towards the man. She placed the box on the desk in front of him. Her heart started beating faster. How would he react?

The warlock's eyes stayed glued on it for a moment before he lifted his head and looked at her.

"You have decided, I assume." His eyes burned with triumph. 

"I have", she stated. "And Faustus...", she paused. "I can't marry you."

Zelda watched as his face froze. 

"You won't", he slowly said in a cold voice...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hooooly shoot! Guys we finna did it *cough* more like they did it *cough* ;) This chapter is wayyy longer than the other ones and I actually am planning on making the following chapters about this long as well! I really, really hope you like it so far. You might think this is rushed BUT the drama isn't over and I do have a plan hehe 😌 Stay tuned 🖤

“I won’t”, she repeated.

“And why not?”

“That doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that I am not going to be your Lady and you have to deal with it.” Zelda slowly began to lose her patience. He was not in the position to judge her decision about who she married and who not. It wasn’t like she and Faustus were in a romantical relationship. He had used her like a doll that belonged to him, with which he could play whenever he wanted to, and she had used him. But this needed to stop. Zelda wanted to stop. To stop using and getting used. 

The warlock immediately reacted to her harsh words. It took only a rapid move of his hand to position the letter knife from his desk at her throat. The expression on her face quickly changed from shock to disgust.

“Oh please”, she started in a mocking voice. “Contain at least a little of your dignity, will you?”

Her tone drove him over the edge. The knife cut into her skin, hot blood stained her white blouse red. A whimper escaped her mouth, but she stood tall. She would never kneel before him. 

“Did you find someone better perhaps? A younger warlock, better looking?” You could clearly hear the threat in his voice as he approached her. 

“There is no one”, she assured him. “I can’t marry you because…”

“Because?”

“Because it’s not right! Because you don’t love me.” She leaned closer to him, ignoring the knife drilling even deeper into her skin. “You never have, and I accepted that. No, actually I was glad about it. And now put the bloody knife down before you will regret ever having lifted it against me.”

To her surprise, he did what she demanded and let the letter knife fall to the ground. He stumbled back a few steps to then sit down on his desk, his face buried in his hands. It took a moment for him to look up again.

“Zelda. You must forgi-”

“Forgive you”, she laughed. “No Faustus, no. I don’t think I will do that. And now please excuse me. I have better things to do.” She turned on her heel and left him behind. He didn’t try to stop or follow her. He knew better than that.

Zelda rushed out of the building as fast as she could without tripping over her own feet. “Satan in hell, those heels”, she mumbled. She needed to get home and change into something less bloody. Something that would hide her wound. The witch needed to hurry if she wanted to make it in time. She knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea to go there after what has happened but felt the constant urge to see her. Maybe to feel her again. But she just wanted to talk, needing answers more than anything right now. After arriving at home and deciding on a turtleneck blouse to cover up the surprisingly deep cut, she made her way to Baxter High. 

\---

Lilith couldn’t wait to get home. She thought about leaving earlier today but decided against it since she had already left earlier on almost every day of this week and it was Friday. She sighed. When would this day be over? The brunette longed for a hot bath and a glass of wine. Maybe even two. Her duties as the principal were rather easy. It was much better than being one of the regular teachers, actually. They all listened to her and did what she commanded. At the same time that was exactly her problem. They did what she commanded. Without resistance. Where was the fun in that? Lilith really could’ve picked a different victim, other than a high school teacher who had to face mortal teenagers every day, but she had liked her body. Well, except for her taste in clothing of course. If you could even consider it “taste”. She’d had to exchange all the boring woman’s sweaters for tight, short dresses and skirts. She also wore her hair in open curls, instead of a strict bun. After her rapid change, the old principal had always tried to get her to have sex with him, so she had decided to kill him. Now, as the new principal, she was again stuck in her office over some paperwork. A soft knock at the door made her roll her eyes in annoyance. What did those mortals want again? “Come in”, she shouted, plastering a fake smile on her face. The smile immediately disappeared when Zelda entered the office. Lilith squinted at her sight. 

“Mary. I came to talk.”

“Oh do you now?”

The ginger witch looked glum. “Yes, I do. And I am sorry for what has happened.” She sighed, looked down to the ground, then back at Mary again. “I don’t know what exactly has happened or why it did, but we can’t change it and I can’t seem to forget it.”

A nervous glance appeared in her eyes when Mary remained silent, but quickly changed into anger.

“Oh please. Don’t pretend like I am the only one who made a mistake. I only did what I thought was right.”

“What you thought was right?” Mary’s voice was full of anger. “See, that is your problem. You don’t think.” She lifted herself up from her office chair and walked around the desk. “You don’t do what is right, considering that you are probably already married to that pathetic priest”, she spat. 

Zelda’s green eyes rested on her for a few seconds.

“I would never marry Faustus. And you are right, he is pathetic.”

The other woman glared at her in surprise. “You won’t”, she asked astonished. 

The ginger didn’t respond, she didn’t need to. Mary watched her closely. Every slightest move she made, clearly feeling a bit uncomfortable in the situation. Suddenly the brunette stepped closer, too close for Zelda’s liking. She remembered the last time Mary came that close to her. She desperately wanted to step back, escape the proximity but again found herself trapped. The wall behind her wouldn’t let her flee. She felt the touch of a hand on her collarbone, softly moving up to her neck. 

“Mary what are you-”, she said before her voice cracked. Her turtleneck was gently pulled down to reveal the wound she hadn’t even bothered to cover with a patch earlier. A mix of sadness and anger spread over the other witches’ face. Zelda felt a thumb gently brushing over her skin, causing her shivers down her spine.

“He hurt you”, Mary whispered, slowly removing her hand from Zelda. “I knew he would. I knew he was weak… And he blamed me for not pleasing the Dark Lord and fulfilling his will”, she mumbled, more to herself than to the other woman. That was when it hit her. Everything Mary had said in the past. The way she changed from one day to another. It never made sense to Zelda. Now she understood. Their eyes locked. She felt like everything around her was turning.

“Who are you”, she asked in a low voice. 

The brunette looked at her in surprise. Stunned, maybe. “Who am I?” Her blue eyes burned fiercely. “I’m the mother of demons. The dawn of doom. I’m the future queen of hell.”

“Lilith”, Zelda breathed.

She came even closer. “Yes?” Their eyes locked again. Blue met green. Suddenly their bodies collided. The ginger found herself pushed hard against the wall as Lilith pressed her lips against hers. The witch returned the kiss, hungrily licking over the other woman’s bottom lip. She felt the demoness slowly pulling away and immediately reacted. She brought her hand up to her cheek and pulled her close once again. “Not this time”, she whispered against her lips. Lilith’s hands found Zelda’s waist, slowly moving upwards. The ginger felt the hands sliding to her back and under her blouse, making their way up to unclasp her bra. She stopped thinking. Zelda pushed the other woman back, now taking control, and thrusted her into the chair behind them. Just as she wanted to place herself on top of her partner, she felt a sudden grip on her waist as she was lifted up. Lilith set her onto the desk, their lips never separating. Zelda was now purely led by her desire, which gradually grew greater. “I need you to touch me”, she said breathlessly, slightly pulling away, almost whimpering under the sudden loss of contact. The other woman didn’t react at first.

“Oh, do I need to”, she asked, smirking. 

“Yes.”

She still didn’t move.

“Satan in hell, just do it”, the ginger demanded, now losing her patience. Finally, she felt her skirt being pulled up. Lilith’s fingers slightly brushed over the ginger’s tights, making sure to only slowly tease her. So close but not close enough. Zelda arched her back in need. Eventually, she felt her touch where she wanted it most. She thrusted her head back in pleasure and squeezed her hand onto her mouth as Lilith finally let her experience exquisite ecstasy. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy guacamole! :') Pffweeww a looot happened in this chapter... Lili and Zelds killing Faustus (finally!!!), them singing Crimson and Clover and Zelda telling Lilith that she could never love her. Damnnn but what if... she already does? 🥺✌ Also, I am SO sorry for the Missy references hahaha I HAD TO! I wonder who picked that up... I also wanna thank my best friend for helping me out! She had some ideas for the smut and killing part :D ❤ Enjoy reading <3 I am hoping to update soon!!!
> 
> [Hey Missy u so fine, u so fine, u blow my mind. Hey Missy! HEY MISSY!]

A slight delightful smile crept over her face as she awoke the next morning. Zelda Spellman. What a woman. Her purpose on earth was to serve the Dark Lord. Her goal was to become his queen. Zelda made her rethink that goal for the first time. Her assignment was to trick Sabrina, her lover's niece, but how could she do this to her? She would never want to hurt her. She had been hurt enough in the past. Hurt. He hurt her. And he would pay for it. Lilith promised that herself when she first discovered Zelda's wound. A feeling of anger overcame her. He wouldn't get away with it. She would make sure of that. She'd probably have to kill him, even though she was still clueless how. She would kill him, and Zelda would get his title. She would become the high Priestess of the Church of Night and the new Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts and most importantly, she would never find out what or who happened to Blackwood. 

Once again, she found herself pacing through the uneasy corridors of the academy, her breathing and the clicking of her heels were the only sounds present. She still wasn't quite sure how to kill him but carried a dagger just in case. Lilith restricted her speed as she entered Faustus Blackwood's office once more.

"Father Blackwood, dearest." Her voice was sweet as sugar. She watched as a surprised glance appeared on his face as he looked up from his paperwork. 

"Madame Satan. It's truly a pleasure to see you", the man said sarcastically. 

"Oh, I'm sure it is", she responded, a wicked smile appearing on her face. "Though what I'm going to do to you won't be all that pleasant." She paused. "For you anyway."

"And what would that be?" He interlocked his fingers on the table. 

"I'm going to kill you in a minute." Her smile grew even wider. "I'm not even kidding."

"And why would you do that?" You could hear a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I? You're of little avail to me. Useless, you could even say. Also, I'm slightly bored so consider it as fun for me."

"Do you really think the Dark Lord would approve of this", he said in a mocking tone. 

She stepped closer to the desk. "Oh, actually I really don't care. I don't need his approval, don't you think?" She looked at him, almost like he was pray. "And, as luck would have it, I do know someone who could immediately replace you. Someone better for your position, perhaps."

"You will never find someone better than me", he spat.

"This being so... you don't have to worry, now do you?"

_a bit earlier..._

It was her she thought about, leaving the Spellman Mortuary this day. Was it wrong to think about her? To think about her touch. Her mouth. Her body. Of course, she hadn't told anyone about what had happened the other day. She wouldn't even believe it herself. Zelda had never experienced anything like it before. Something that felt so wrong yet so incredibly right. Would it happen again? The thought of it scared her but also filled her with utmost excitement. It seemed like Lilith cared about her. No one who wasn't a member of her family ever had. She still wasn't quite sure what to do with her new information though. Lilith. The first woman. The first witch. Satan's concubine. How could she, Zelda Spellman, ever outdo Satan? For Lilith, Lucifer was always going to come first. She sighed. She probably had more important things to think about right now. Things like Faustus Blackwood for example. 

_present..._

She found utter satisfaction in pressing the blade against his throat. In feeling his shaking body under her grip. In hearing his whimpers escaping his mouth. She wouldn't hesitate. She would do this for Zelda, no matter if the Dark Lord liked it or not. The brunette looked down at the man who called himself "High Priest."

"Say something nice", she whispered, before a sudden noise made her stop what she was about to do. She spun around to find herself looking directly at Zelda's graceful figure. The other woman seemed to be just as surprised as she herself was.

"Lilith?"

Before she could answer, Blackwood quickly tried to grab the ginger's attention.

"Zelda, darling! I knew you would come to save me." He paused. "Lilith", he asked, looking at Zelda. "How do you know? Why do you know?"

"Oh, I don't see how this is any of your business. And I am not here to safe you. To say the least."

"You, you came to kill him, didn't you", the demoness asked astonished. 

"Certainly. But I see things seem to work out just perfectly without my help."

"Please, I wouldn't mind if you stayed." She smirked. "You see Faustus, here is the replacement I thought about."

His eyes were two burning coals. "The role of High Priest has been held by a warlock since the first stones were lain", he spat. "There will never be a High Priestess of the Church of Night."

"Yes my dear, there will." She gave Zelda a questioning look. 

"May I have the honor", the witch answered, taking the blade from the other woman, slightly brushing against her as she took her place at the warlock's side. 

His face reflected angst, hatefulness and confusion. "I-I don't understand."

The red-haired witch rolled her eyes in annoyance. She just wanted to get this over with. He only got what he deserved after all. But deep inside she doubted the necessity of executing the warlock. Was she doing all of this out of rage? Was it still right? Was it decent? All those questions suddenly began to float her mind, fogging her senses. She felt the nascent panic slowly taking over. As if the other woman had noticed it, Zelda heard her voice through her cloud of doubts and angst and tried to concentrate only on it.

"Zelda? Are you sure about this?"

And with that, she was kicked back into reality. "Yes", she breathed. "I am."

Without the bat of an eyelid, she tightened her grip around the handle and slid his throat from ear to ear. The room fell silent, the only sound present was the deep gurgling noise that escaped the man's throat. She jumped out of the way when his blood began to soak the floor in a deep red color. The dagger fell out of her hand as she began to tremble. Her hands desperately tried to find something to hold onto but failed miserably. Lilith immediately rushed over to the shaking woman to support her weight, which she gladly accepted. She placed a soft kiss on her lips and Zelda completely melted into her embrace. Both women looked down into the dying warlock's eyes and saw the realization in them. The realization of what he had just lost, and to whom he had just lost. 

"I killed him", she whispered. Her eyes were staring into nothing. "I just killed him." She spoke louder now, felt the panic slowly creeping up again. 

"Satan, yes you killed him but let's be real. That bastard deserved it."

"Of course, this was what he deserved, but that is not the point! What are we supposed to do now? The High Priest is dead. The Church of Night is left without a leader", the ginger said, strutting through the office, already sucking on a cigarette to calm her nerves. "And who is gonna be in charge of the academy?" She spun around to face the brunette who was calmly watching her.

"You will."

"I will", she laughed. "Have you lost your mind?"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I certainly haven't. Think about it. Zelda Phiona Spellman, High Priestess of the Church of Night and Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts. Isn't that what you wanted", she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Power?"

She stopped. "Maybe", she answered. "When did I tell you my middle name?"

"I just know things, Zelda", she said smirking. "And they will be happy about you being their new High Priestess. They won't miss him."

Zelda' eyes were fixed on the ground when she slowly nodded. Suddenly she looked up. "When I came in, you were about to kill him. Why?"

Now it was the other woman who didn't look at her opponent. "Hmm, huh?"

"Why did you want to kill him?"

"Because he was hurting you", she stated, still not looking at Zelda.

Her countenance softened. "Thank you", she said. 

"We should get home."

Zelda looked at her, a worried glance in her eyes. "I am not sure if I should teleport-"

"I have a car", Lilith interrupted.

The car they got into just a few minutes later seemed to scream "Mary Wardwell". It was certainly not the kind of vehicle the demoness would've chosen. They drove in silence, except for the soft sound of music that came from the radio. The stillness made Zelda feel slightly uncomfortable and she was relieved when a song came on to which melody Lilith immediately started to hum. The ginger still couldn't quite put a finger on what song it was, so she turned the volume up a little higher, just to hear the familiar sounds of "Crimson and Clover" by Joan Jett. She turned her head when the woman next to her unexpectedly started to sing. 

_"Now, I don't hardly know her..."_

Zelda could only stare at her. Lilith? Singing?

_"But I think I could love her..."_

She had never heard the other woman's voice before.

_"Crimson and Clover."_

Stunned, she watched as she moved her upper body to the rhythm. 

_"Now, when she comes walking over..."_

Her voice was soft and soothing, so incredibly different from the person it emerged from.

_"I've been waiting to show her..."_

Before Zelda could restrain, she found herself singing along.

_"Crimson and Clover, over and over..."_

She smiled, hearing their voices in unison. 

_"My, my, such a sweet thing, I wanna do everything. What a beautiful feeling. Crimson and Clover, over and over..."_

They soon arrived at the Spellman mortuary, but Zelda couldn't bring herself to get out of the car yet. She needed to say something, felt unease. You could feel the tension lingering in the air surrounding them. Finally, her lips began to move, though she didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Lilith." She started. "I'm sorry for what happened."

The other woman shot her a glance. "You don't need to be- "

"I'm not talking about Faustus", Zelda interrupted. "I'm talking about your office." Again, she paused. "I shouldn't have- I could never-"

"Love me?"

"Yes", she answered after a few heartbeats. 

"That's quite alright. I never expected you to."

They stayed in the car for a few more minutes until the brunette broke the silence. 

"I should go."

"I think that's best, yes."

Zelda's fingers twined around the car handle, though she hesitated to press it down. She looked back at the brunette, who's fingers were tapping on the stirring wheel impatiently. Letting out a deep sigh, she pressed down the handle and left the car. Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut? 

"I'm home", she shouted while entering the house. "Family meeting in the kitchen. Now!" Only a few seconds later, she already heard her niece stomping down the stairs and her sister and nephew leaving the embalming room. 

"Zelda!" Her sister's euphoric voice rang in her ears. "Back already? I thought you were busy-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when Zelda turned around and she could take in her sister's full appearance. "Zelds! What in the heaven happened to you? You- Are you okay", she asked with wide eyes, examining her sister from top to bottom. 

"What", the ginger asked. She had already forgotten about her blood-stained clothing. "No, no I am fine. But I have rather unfortunate news to share with you." She blew a grey cloud of smoke into the air, coming from the cigarette she had lit earlier, before she continued. "Faustus- the High Priest. He's dead", she said, well knowing that she will have to lie to them sooner or later. Lie to her own family. She watched as a shocked expression crept over the face of every single Spellman in the room. Sure, Blackwood hadn't been the most admired in the Spellman family, though this announcement blew all of them away. 

"You mean dead like, never returning?" Ambrose stared at her.

"Yes, what would you think", she hissed. 

"But why- how-" Sabrina's eyes widened. "Did you-"

"Sabrina, don't be ridiculous." She pulled up one eyebrow. "I found him when he had already passed."

"Oh, thank the Dark Lord", the girl exhaled in relief.

Zelda felt slightly guilty. Lying to her family was never something she liked to do, only in emergency situations. But now wasn't the right time to think about that. She needed to talk to her sister in private. She turned to the British woman, who was just about to sit down.

"I might have to sit down for thi-"

"No Hilda", she interrupted. "I need to talk to you." She looked at Ambrose and Sabrina watching her. "In private", she added.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Church of Lilith members 🥺✨✌🌸!!! I'm so glad I could finally put this chapter out to you since I really like it hehe. You must forgive me, I got the Latin translation from google and it is not exactly the same as in the show... Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story and make sure to leave a comment! [I'd really love to hear y'alls opinion] ❤

"Yes Zelds, what did you want to talk about?" Her sister was smiling, though you could still clearly see the shock about the earlier revelation lingering in her bones. Zelda wondered how she would take what she was about to tell her. 

"For the love of Lucifer, Hilda! Do you have to be that nosy all the time", she answered, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Her signature move. 

"Oh, come on Zelda! Why did you want to talk to me?"

She didn't exactly know why she had decided on telling her sister but now there was no going back.

"Do you remember Sabrina's teacher? Miss Wardwell. She's now principal, I believe."

The blonde looked confused. Why was her sister talking about a teacher now? "Yes, of course I remember her! From some parent-teacher conferences, which you by the way never attended, and we performed an exorcism for the love of Lucifer!"

"Oh, shut it sister! I don't have time for your shenanigans." She started to grow slightly uncomfortable. "Well, Miss Wardwell isn't really who we thought she was. She's not a witch." She paused for a moment. "Or not only a witch. Sabrina's teacher is actually Lilith."

"Lilith", Hilda almost shouted, then taking an audible breath. 

"Shush Hilda, I don't want Sabrina to hear any of this", Zelda snapped. 

The other witch still couldn't quite believe it. "But, but Zelda, this means-"

"This doesn't mean anything sister, don't be ridiculous."

"But how do you know all of this, Zelds?"

"I, uhm..." She wasn't prepared for this sort of question. "She told me", she then finally answered, looking to the ground.

Hilda slightly tilted her head, a questioned look on her face. "She just... told you?"

"Yes Hilda", her sister said, furious all the sudden. "She just told me."

"Okay but, why would she just tell you", Hilda asked bravely. 

"I don't exactly know. Maybe because I asked her", Zelda hissed. 

"When did you even have the chance to-"

"That doesn't matter now, does it", she interrupted.

The blonde nodded absent minded. "And what should we do now", she asked after some time.

"Avoid her. That's the best we can do. We don't know why she's here or what she wants from our family."

She turned on the heel and walked back into the kitchen. Her niece and nephew were still sitting on the kitchen counter. 

"Aunt Zee", the girl asked. "Who will be Director of the academy now?"

Zelda tapped the excess ash of her cigarette into the ashtray and then looked at the teenager. "What a question! I will, of course. Directrix."

"So, are you also going to be-"

"High Priestess? Certainly."

She knew people were going to start asking questions, questions where there were no answers. 

\---

"Shirley, would you mind talking to me like a grown up for once", she hissed.

"I don't know what else you want me to tell you. He is gone. It's like he vanished or something."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Vanished? A warlock doesn't just _vanish_ , Sister Jackson."

"Then you tell me where Faustus, I mean Father Blackwood, is. You have been spending an awful lot of time with him lately, haven't you?" You could hear the jealousy in every word the witch spat.

"I beg your pardon. I think you forget yourself, my dear. Faustus and my all business relations are none of your concern anyway."

"You are right. Forgive her nosiness, Sister." One of the other witches interceded. "But, if you'll allow me asking, if Faustus is gone, and that since days, who's going to be in charge of the stage play?"

"Obviously, that should be you, Zelda", a blonde said. "As Father Blackwood said himself, no one has better diction than you."

"Well, that is true", the ginger accepted. Maybe Lilith was right after all. Maybe this would play out exactly like she wanted. "So, to make one thing clear. Dorcas is not going to play the lead and we will change the script. Just a bit." She looked into the other witches' eyes for approval. "Lilith, for instants. I don't recall her wandering helplessly in the wilderness. She provided for herself like a survivalist. Like it is written down in our sacred satanic texts."

\---

"Maledictus vir Dei et falsa obedientiae iugo prebeo ad te tenebras Domino."

"This is outrageous! You're saying it completely wrong", Zelda hissed. "And that, Dorcas, is exactly why you are only understudying the role of Lilith. Do you even know what it means?" She eyed the younger witch from top to bottom, raising one eyebrow. "Now do you?"

"I-I don't think-", the girl stuttered. 

"Of course not! It means, I curse the False God and submit my fealty to you, Dark Lord", she said and then paused. "And that's lunch, everyone", she finally spoke. "And Sabrina? May I have a word?"

"Yes auntie? What did you wanna talk about?"

They now were alone in the Desecrated Church but still Zelda feared that someone might listen. She looked around hastily. That secret needed to be kept as a secret. 

"Auntie", Sabrina asked, a worried glance in her eyes. 

"Well, Sabrina I meant to talk to you about...", she stopped. Could she really tell her niece about her teacher being Lilith? Sabrina was a complicated child. She would question everything an adult would tell her. Of course, for all she knew it was good to question Lilith, but would Sabrina be able to avoid her? 

"About Miss Wardwell. Your teacher", she continued.

"Miss Wardwell? What about her?"

"Did you not... notice any changes in her lately, per say? In her appearance as well as her demeanor", the ginger hinted. 

She watched as the teenager furrowed her brows. 

"Well, now that you're pointing it out aunt Zee... Maybe she did change, didn't she?"

"Sabrina", she started. "This might be a lot for you right now, but I feel like I should tell you the truth."

"Okay?" Sabrina looked at her aunt in confusion. "I'm listening."

Zelda sighed. "I will tell you everything you need to know under one condition."

"Which is?"

"Which is that you will completely ignore and avoid her, and you'll do so by continuing your studies at the Academy of Unseen Arts as a fulltime student."

"But what about-"

"No Sabrina, no buts. And that, niece, is final. And as for your friends, you will still be able to see them", she interrupted. She watched as the girl slightly leaned back and sighed.

"Okay aunt Zelda, I promise. Now tell me everything."

"What?! She's... Lilith?"

Zelda slightly nodded.

"But what does she want here? Why isn't she in hell with Lucifer?"

"I don't know Sabrina, but I am certain that whatever it is, we should stay out of it."

"What if...", her niece suddenly whispered. "What if she's here for me."

The ginger raised an eyebrow at the girl's assumptions. 

"Why would she be? You signed your name in the Book of the Beast, there's nothing she could possibly want from you anymore."

"Because, aunt Zee, I signed _because_ of her. She _mad_ e me sign", Sabrina said, staring at Zelda.

Zelda froze. Suddenly she felt as if the whole world was beginning spin. Her heartbeat quickened and she started panting heavily.

"Sabrina what did you just say?"

"Miss Wardwell made me sign my name in the Book of the Beast", Sabrina repeated insistently. 

"That's just another reason for avoiding her", the elder witch said. She got up before she spoke again: "And now go learn your lines. You need to be prepared for the play in three days." And with that she strutted out of the church. 

\---

_Lilith's POV:_

I felt magic lingering in the air as I walked through the doors of the Desecrated Church, passing some witches and warlocks who were still to get inside. Why did I come here in the first place? I had no idea. "The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar". Who would have ever assumed that most of his passion once had to do with me? I needed to see it. My eyes were glued to the stage as I carefully listened to every word that's being spoken. 

_"The garden was my rightful home, but I have been cast out for refusing to lie beneath Adam and kneel before the False God, two things I will never do!"_

If only I had been cast out. I fled. I fled the garden, full of hope to finally be free. But I would never be free. I had missed that opportunity. My eyes wandered around the big room, scanning the seats in front of me. Almost every single one was taken. Finally, my gaze stuck to a certain auburn-haired lady in the first row. Zelda. She was certainly avoiding me. I could tell by her ignoring my calls. I didn't even know why I had called her in the first place. For closure, perhaps. Not that she needed that, she probably didn't care. The closure had been meant for me. That day at my office probably meant more to me than it ever will to her. She had no idea that she had actually hurt me by saying she could never love me. Not that I had expected her to. Because the truth was, who could ever love me? I needed to be reminded of who and what I truly am. A warm tear snuck its way out and softly ran down my cheek, leaving a trace that reminded of a small river. I hastily made sure to wipe it away and concentrate on the play again. 

_"... and you'll rule beside me as my queen."_

_"I wish I were worthy of such a station."_

_"Oh Lilith. Give yourself to me and I will make you worthy."_

I watched as Sabrina bent the knee in front of young Nicholas Scratch. I watched as she gave herself to him and I remembered doing the same. It seemed like a small price to pay but it was everything but that. I had sold my soul to Him and I would always belong to Him. He had promised to make me His queen but that, I knew I would never be. I didn't think I even wanted to be His queen. Queen? Yes. But His queen? No. I had never wanted to be His. Suddenly I felt more tears welling up in my eyes. I had to get out of here. 

_Zelda's POV:_

_"... and you'll rule beside me as my queen."_

_"I wish I were worthy of such a station."_

_"Oh Lilith. Give yourself to me and I will make you worthy."_

And with that, Sabrina pressed her lips against Nicholas', and they shared a kiss in front of the entire coven. She was now getting down on both knees, both hands on the ground in front of Mr. Scratch. I heard clapping from behind me and I soon found my hands clapping in the same rhythm. Suddenly, I felt the urge to turn my head. Like something behind me lured me in. A presence. When I looked back, my attention was immediately drawn to the silhouette of a woman, turning her back to the stage, to me, ready to leave the building. I quickly spun my head to my right, facing Hilda.

"Excuse me sister, I have to leave for a moment", I said in a low tone, trying my best not to disrupt the play. I heard Hilda, asking me a question, but I was already on my way to follow the woman. Deep down I knew that it was Lilith. Who else would it be? I had said that we were going to avoid her, but I felt like I needed to follow her. Just to find out where she was going. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! Chapter 8 is finally up hehe. Well... did you expect what you just read? 😇 I really wanted to make the smut less smutty but more meaningful. For me, they didn't have sex but made love 🌸✨ I am not very experienced in writing stuff like that but I hope it wasn't all that bad <3

I stepped out of the Desecrated Church into the cool night air. My body shuddered. My golden blazer couldn't keep me warm. I looked around, though I couldn't see anything through the pitch-black darkness of the night. The halfmoon was hidden behind dark clouds, there was nothing that could alight the sky that night. In the distance, the throaty call of an owl echoed through the gloom. But where was Lilith? I focused on the ground beneath me, as I tried to walk without tripping over some loose branches. I suddenly stopped when I heard silent sobs, coming from around the corner of the church. _Lilith._ Was it appropriate for me to interrupt? I hesitated before rounding the corner, one hand clutched onto the stone wall of the building to guide my way. My heart dropped. There she was, the Mother of Night, leaning against a tree, crying. _Why was she crying?_

"Lilith", I said softly, finally finding my voice. The dark-haired woman spun around, eyes wide open.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

She quickly stood straight and fixed her dress. "Oh no, don't worry. You didn't. I just thought I was alone", she said. Lilith watched my every move as I began to close more distance between us. 

"So", I said, sitting down on a pile of wood behind me. "Mind telling me why you were crying? I would've never expected to see you cry."

The other woman sighed. "Well, it was the play to be completely honest."

I watched her expression for a second before I spoke: "Did He really promise to make you His queen?"

"Yes."

"And did He?"

"No."

A few heartbeats passed in silence.

"Look Zelda, you don't know Him like I do. You don't know who you're worshipping. He is no god. That's only one of the Devil's many lies."

I raised an eyebrow at her words. "Why would you turn against the Dark Lord now?"

The demoness looked to the ground before making eye contact with me. "He was only ever cruel", she blubbered out. 

"What did He do to you", I asked, but it only came out in a barely audible whisper. 

She laughed sarcastically. "What does it matter to you? You don't care. You said it yourself; you could never love me."

I sighed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no. You know what? It's okay. Do you know why? Because I don't care. I don't care about you, Zelda Spellman." Her eyes shot daggers. "And it doesn't even matter. I belong to Him. I will always belong to Him and I will always have to do as He commands."

"Is that why you're here", I asked. "Because He told you to?"

_Lilith's POV:_

"Is that why you're here", she asked. "Because He told you to?" She was smoking again. I guessed she always did in stressful situations. Her question caught me off guard and my eyelid twitched. I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't mind lying but for some reason I wouldn't lie to Zelda. She would hate me for what I did but I supposed that that was exactly what I deserved. 

"Yes", I answered truthfully. 

The ginger took a deep breath before she spoke again. I knew what her next question was going to be. "Are you here for Sabrina?"

"Yes", I said again. 

She sucked in a sharp breath. 

"How dare you come close to my niece", she spat. Suddenly I saw something change in her countenance, a change in her eyes. It was hurt. "Is that why we-", her voice cracked. 

"No", I shouted in a genuine, pleading tone but I couldn't ask that from her. After what I did, I couldn't ask her to believe any of my words. "Zelda I wouldn't have helped Him if I had known-"

"Had known what", Zelda interrupted. "What could He possibly want from my niece?"

"I believe He wants to make her His queen." I looked down to the ground. "But I can't tell you for sure."

"What?!" A shocked expression spread across the beautiful ginger's face. 

"I'm sorry", I said. 

An uncomfortable silence settled upon us. Zelda broke it after a few minutes. Her eyes locked with mine. I could see them sparkle through the darkness.

"Why do you still serve Him", she asked. "Even now?"

"It's all I've ever known", I answered truthfully. 

"What a terrible, weak reason", she spoke before she got up. "I never want to see you again. Crawl back to your Dark Lord, Lilith." And then she walked away. She walked away, leaving me thinking. How could I possibly escape His grip on me. I hadn't lied when I had said that this was all I've ever known. Pathetic. But true. 

\---

The small living room in my tiny cottage suddenly turned ice cold. The air seemed to have frozen, time stopped. The flames in the fireplace were set ablaze, though no warmth emanated from them. The rising wind made all kind of birds from the outside go crazy, even Stolas was crowing nervously. 

"Shh, Stolas", I said. "It's only Him."

All of a sudden, I felt a presence behind me, a hot breath against the crook of my neck. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the lump in my throat and the knot in my chest to disappear. 

"Lilith, Lilith", a voice started to speak. " _Only_ Him? Is that how you greet your Master?"

"Of course not, Dark Lord."

He was now walking around me.

"How are you, Lilith? You seem... perturbed." He stopped in front of me. 

"Perhaps it's the fact that the throne You promised me, the crown You assured me I'd be wearing, soon are going to Sabrina Spellman and not me." 

"It's not your turn yet, Lilith", He assured me. 

"Nor ever, I'm beginning to think." I looked Him straight in the eye, never showing Him my fear. "Why her," I paused. "not me?"

He moved closer to me and my eyes instantly met the ground. "Self-pity bores me, Lilith." His hand reached forward to grab my chin, forcing me to look at Him again. "And you know what I'm like when I'm bored."

It was a threat. Of course it was.

"But that's not the reason why You're here, now is it?" He immediately let go of me. 

"No, it's indeed not", the Devil said. "I am here to tell you that your mission on earth is accomplished. It pains me to say, but you successfully fulfilled my will."

My eyes suddenly got wide. "You are saying, You are saying I can... go back to Hell now", I stuttered.

"Gather your belongings, Lilith", He said. "I am expecting you in Pandemonium by the end of the week. To serve me, of course."

And with that He was gone. Disappeared into the night air just as quickly and unexpected as He had come. 

I breathed in deep. I felt the feeling of relief overcome me. "Yes, Stolas", I spoke when I heard my familiar crow behind me impatiently. "Yes, you may speak."

"Mistress", my raven spoke. "I can sense the uneasiness emanating from You." He tilted his little head, the now calmer flames of the fire reflected in his black eyes as he looked at me. "Don't You want to go back home, ma'am?"

"Home", I chuckled sarcastically. "I find it rather amusing for you to call it that."

The bird fell silent, leaving me lost in my own thoughts. 

\---

How could she ever face her again, she wondered. Before she went back to hell, she needed to see her again. One last time, to make things right. She has messed up, Lilith knew that. Zelda would probably never forgive her, but it was worth a shot. She needed to let the ginger see that she was at least trying. That was the least she could do. The rain was pouring down without showing mercy, though the demoness didn't care. She was already soaked to the bones. The cold didn't bother her. The fires of Gehenna were burning within her. She would never be freezing. The Spellman mortuary came closer and closer and all she could think of was her rejection. And still she remembered: I couldn't ask that from her, couldn't ask for her forgiveness. She climbed the stairs but hesitated to knock on the door. _Get a grip!_ And with that, she knocked. Her instincts were screaming for her to just turn around and run, but she ignored them. Soon, footsteps were heard on the other side of the door and next thing she knew, the door was opened.

For Zelda, it felt like her whole world was collapsing when she saw the other woman standing there, on her porch. Why did she have such a huge impact on her life? Why could her sheer presence throw the ginger off course? Yes, she was mad at her but for some odd reason, she couldn't hate her. 

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that I never wanted to see you again?"

"You did." The brunette sighed. "But I owe you more than just one simple apology."

Zelda eyed the woman in front of her. "Do come in", she then said.

"Really", the demoness asked in surprise.

"Satan, yes. You are soaking wet", the ginger said while pulling her inside on one arm. "Give me your coat."

Lilith did as demanded. "So", she said, trying to start a normal conversation. "Where are Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose?"

The witch sighed. "Hilda is staying at Dr. Cerberus', Sabrina is somewhere off with her mortal friends and Ambrose is staying at the Academy."

"I see."

"Follow me. Let's talk", Zelda said, walking past Lilith. 

The brunette followed her into the living room and eventually sat down on the sofa, Zelda taking a seat in a chair across from her. The room fell silent, both women afraid to speak. 

"The Dark Lord visited me", Lilith broke the silence. "He expects me to be back in the Pit by the end of this week. Look Zelda, I know you probably don't like me all that much right now but still, I need to apologize to you. To you and your whole family. I didn't come here to hurt Sabrina or any of you, for that matter. My mission was to help Sabrina down the Path of Night. I didn't know Satan's real intentions for the girl. Zelda, you have to believe me, I would never want to hurt her", she begged. She looked up to the ginger, who hasn't said a word until now.

"How did you meet Him", she spoke. "Lucifer."

The brunette took a deep breath before she began to speak. "I had been wandering the wilderness for months, if not years. When everything outside the Garden was a vast stony wasteland. That's where He found me. This man. This beautiful man. Angelic, really. With two wounds on His back. He lifted me up. And then, I helped Him. I healed Him. I wasn't just the first woman, you see. I was the first witch, too. Lilith. And He was Lucifer. The Morningstar. Soon to be our Dark Lord. I was His handmaiden, and He, He was my Master." She sighed. "Maybe I was simply made to serve."

"I refuse to believe that", Zelda suddenly said. "The world is full of misogyny but that is none of your fault!"

"Why are you defending me", Lilith asked, visibly confused.

"Because I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"Wrong about what I said in your car."

_Lilith's POV:_

Before I could process her words, I felt her soft lips on mine, only gently brushing against them as if she were afraid I'd reject her. I brought my hands up to cup her face and deepen the kiss. A tingling sensation ran down my spine as our mouths moved in sync. I felt her gently nibbling on my bottom lip and I slightly smiled, pulling her even closer to me. Zelda bent her head and started to kiss my jawline, making her way down to my neck. I let out a small moan as she began to suck on my weak spot, surely leaving a mark. My hands traveled down her body, immediately finding her waist. 

"Bedroom", she said. And I couldn't do anything except nod. 

\---

As soon as we entered her room, she threw me onto the bed and placed herself on top of me. We started to toss our clothes to the ground, one by one, until we were left in nothing but our underwear. Zelda, still on top of me and wedged in between my legs, looked down at me. My blue eyes met her green ones. What I saw in them was desire but there was also something else, something so very different from the last time. Affection. She didn't rush as she started to caress my body, giving every part the same amount of attention. Her hands reached behind me, and I arched my back to make it easier for her to unclasp my bra. When she had taken it off and looked down at me, I felt something I hadn't felt before. Insecurity. As if she had noticed my slight change in body language, she bend down to my ear. "You're beautiful", she whispered. 

I couldn't help but feel tears dwelling up in my eyes as a lifted my head to kiss her passionately. She made me feel things I had never felt before. She made me feel loved. I started to remove the rest of our clothing until we were both completely naked. Breast on breast. Her skin on my skin. My whole body reacted to the warmth of her body, mixing with mine. I felt her fingers, travelling down my stomach and eventually my legs, causing me to spread them. The ginger placed herself in between them and I closed my eyes in anticipation. The room was quiet. Our breathing was the only sound present, though my body seemed to scream when our centers met. Her hands found my waist as she started to grind in a slow pace. I clutched onto the bedsheets as if my life depended on it. I hummed in pleasure when I felt Zelda's nails digging into my flesh. The pain only caused more pleasure, it was truly intoxicating. The knot that had slowly built up in my stomach tightened as she began to move her hips in a faster pace. Again, I shut my eyes tightly as I tried to hold back the moans that kept escaping my lips. My knuckles were now white, my grip on the bedsheets even tighter than before. Her grip on my waist tightened as well, as she whimpered softly. I felt our walls closing around each other and it took all my self-restrain not to scream. We eventually both released and collapsed onto the mattress, trying to catch our breath. Zelda leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. I let out a shaky breath before I flipped her over.

"What are you doing", she chuckled. 

I shut her up with a kiss and felt her smile against my lips. 

"You'll see", I said. 

_Zelda's POV:_

Her hands roamed my body and I felt goosebumps all over it. She trailed kisses along my neck, down to my collarbone and eventually my breasts. I hummed in delight as she kneaded one breast while sucking on the other, twirling her tongue around my nipple. After she gave both of my breasts equal attention, she placed wet kisses down my stomach, stopping right before reaching her destination. I buckled my hips in anticipation as I felt her hot breath against my core. It felt like hours before I finally felt her tongue right where I wanted it. I threw my head back and let out a throaty moan as she continuously picked up her pace. She soon inserted two fingers, hitting my g-spot every time she slid them in. When I was close to my high, Lilith closed her lips around my center and began to suck, which immediately threw me over the edge. I screamed out in pleasure, coming down from the high I had just been on. 

Gasping for air and heavily panting, I laid there until I eventually felt the brunette scooping closer to me and curling up to my side. I closed my eyes and pulled her head to my chest, breathing in her scent and suddenly feeling an unfamiliar calmness overcome me. There was nowhere in the world I would've rather been than right there, in that very moment, sharing a bed with Lilith. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss! 🥺👉👈 Chapter 9 is finally up! I swear, this took me so damn long... Anyway, I really hope you like it hehe (it's kinda just a filler chapter, though I find it kind of funny xD) Let me know what you think about it in the comments and also let me know if you think Lilith really returned to Hell without saying goodbye. 👀 Also, thanks to Manon (IG: itsmadamspellman), shout out to you, I know exactly where this ff is going now and... pls dun hate me 🥺❤

"Shit", I heard her curse from the other end of the room. "Shit, where is the damned thing?!" Groaning, I turned to lay on my other side in order to look at her. Grinning, I watched her bow down and search the floor for something what I assumed must've been her bra since she wasn't wearing one. I reached behind me and pulled something from under my pillow. 

"Searching for this", I asked innocently, while holding up her lace bra with my pinkie. 

Her head shot in my direction and her gaze instantly met mine. For a moment I felt as if I was suffocated. 

"Give that to me", she then laughed. 

I tried to suppress my own laughter as I spoke: "Well, name me one good reason why I should give it back, when I only see good reasons for not doing so right in front of me."

"You little-", she started, taking a step closer to the bed.

"Okay, okay! You can have it." I threw my hands up in defeat. 

After both of us got dressed, I sat on the bed, not really knowing what to do next. I sighed, soon getting lost in some thoughts. 

"Do you... regret it", I suddenly heard a voice asking. 

"What?" I looked at her in utter disbelieve. "I don't."

"Good."

"I assume you don't either?"

"No."

"Good."

"And what now?"

"What exactly do you mean", I asked nervously. Of course I knew that we had to talk about it sooner or later, but I simply wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet. I wouldn't have an answer for her because I had no idea what we were or what I wanted us to be. Staying away didn't work, we just couldn't deny that pull towards us any longer. Did I love Lilith? Hell, she gave me all reason not to, though I could never have hated her for what she'd done. She hated herself enough already. 

"Breakfast, I meant. I'm absolutely famished", the brunette said. She turned to walk out the bedroom door, but I immediately stopped her and spun her around again.

"About that", I started. "I may or may not have told Sabrina and Hilda that you are, well, not Mary Wardwell." I gave her an apologetic look. 

"Are you being serious?" She looked at me with a rather shocked expression.

"Look, I'm sorry about that."

She sighed. "Okay, so they believe the Dark Lord sent me to harm your family?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Well, how I see it, they just have to be convinced otherwise", she said after some thinking. 

"You're right. But I'm not going to tell them that we are sleeping together just yet."

"Fine." She paused. "Do you think they will accept me that easily?"

"They most certainly will have to", I said. 

\---

"What in the heaven are you doing here", Sabrina spoke when she saw the two women entering the kitchen.

"Sabrina, watch your mouth", her aunt Zelda immediately cut her off. 

The young witch looked at her in confusion. "I will not shut my mouth, Aunt Zelda", she said. "Not as long as _she_ is in our home."

"Zelda, what is she doing here in the first place", Hilda asked carefully, to not upset her elder sister. "Didn't you say-"

"Yes, yes, I know what I said", the ginger hissed. "But the circumstances have changed."

Zelda had known, her sister wouldn't be a problem, though she had already suspected that her niece wouldn't let it go so easily. 

"And why is that, Aunt Zelda? As far as I know, Lilith lied to me, lied to us. We are not even sure why she's here."

"Sabrina", her aunt sighed. "I know exactly why she's here." She turned to look at the demoness and gave her a barely noticeable, reassuring nod. The brunette slid through the doorframe, further into the kitchen. 

"Oh, so are you like, on her side now", Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina listen", Lilith started. "I didn't come here to harm you, or I never intended to. You see, the Dark Lord sent me, you already know so much, but he didn't send me to hurt you, nor your family. The only thing he told me, really, was to lead you down the Path of Night. Which isn't such a bad thing, now is it? That's what your aunts wanted for you", she tried to explain. 

"And did that give you the right to come into my life and lie to me? To pretend to be Miss Wardwell?" Suddenly her expression changed. "Miss Wardwell", she whispered. "What did you do to her? Did you... kill her?"

"Well..."

"She was my favorite teacher", the girl whined. 

"Oh, Satan in hell", Zelda interrupted. „Enough of this! Sabrina, I frankly don't care about your opinion on this. And that is final." She turned to face her sister who was sitting at the breakfast table, sipping on her tea, trying to stay out of the conversation. "So, now that that's settled, what's for breakfast, Sister?"

"I think I should go", Lilith suddenly spoke. 

"Please, stay", Zelda insisted after giving her a surprised look. 

"If you will", she accepted, sitting down at the table as well.

\---

Zelda's body shuddered when she left the mortuary and walked into town. It was mid-October in Greendale. A quiet town, sometimes almost too quiet for the witch's liking, that's why she preferred to spend her days at the academy, where she would always be kept busy. She would teach on most days, which was challenge enough. Forcing students to understand is one thing but inspiring them is another. As directrix, she would usually have to sit in her office for multiple hours, sometimes until deep into the night. And when she was finally done, she would walk home. Of course it would be easier to just teleport back to the mortuary, but she never did. Not once. She would rather breathe in the cool night air and clear her mind from all the things she had to deal with during the day. There was no rush, really. Why would she hurry home to her bubbly sister, to her teenage niece and to her nephew, who would either read quietly in his room or, on some days, hold loud orgies with different witches and warlocks from all over the place. No, she preferred to walk home in silence, being left all to herself for once. A strand of her long ginger hair was flowing in the cold wind, as she was walking down the almost empty street. Only a few cars were driving into town on this very day. She had expected it to be more, as usually on a Friday noon. The woman's thoughts wandered off as she passed Baxter High. It had been a week. A week since she had last seen the brunette woman. The thought of visiting her at her cottage had crossed Zelda's mind multiple times during this last week, but her pride had gotten the best of her every single time. So she had just sat there. Sat there, staring into the fireplace or playing with a pen in her hand. She knew herself and she knew that she could never have an actual relationship with the dark-haired woman. Why? Why not, would have been the proper question. It's too late anyway, she thought. Lilith would be back in the pit by now Back to Lucifer. After what the demoness had told Zelda, about Lucifer, about what He did to her, she has started to doubt her faith. Why should she obey the Dark Lord anymore, knowing what a misogynist He truly was. And there was nothing Zelda despised more than a misogynist, especially since she had known Faustus Blackwood. With a sigh, she pushed all her thoughts away as she entered Cerberuses. She had to pay her sister a short visit. 

"Zelda", she heard a familiar voice sing as soon as she walked through the doors. "What can I do for you?"

The ginger rolled her eyes. "Being less, I don't know, happy for no reason at all", she mumbled. 

"What was that? Just because lately you are all grumpy most of the time doesn't mean we all have to be", Hilda said. She stepped closer to her sister. "Are you on your period again", she asked in a lower voice. 

Zelda audibly gasped for air. "How dare you! I'm not-"

"Whatever you say, Sister", the blonde giggled. 

She sighed in annoyance. "Anyway, I didn't come for your shenanigans. I'm actually here because I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Uh huh"

"I want you to teach at the academy. Just on Wednesdays", the ginger said. "We don't have enough teachers."

"But Zelds", her sister smiled. "Wednesday is a workday for me."

"So?" She pulled up one eyebrow. "I'm sure your incubus-vampire-lover wouldn't mind."

"Hey! Stop calling him that!"

"Whatever, Hilda", Zelda said. "As long as you help me at the academy."

"Fine", her sister accepted, and she already turned around again, ready to leave this disgusting place stuffed with mortals.

"Do you need something else", Hilda yelled after her, sounding concerned. 

"Perhaps you'd like to talcum my derriere too, sister", Zelda shouted over her shoulder, leaving this hated place behind as fast as it was possible for her. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that's a wrap on Chapter 10 😊! What do you guys think? Feel free to comment hehe. I didn't really correct it and looked it over for mistakes so if you find any... oopsie.

The Gates of Hell opened widely before her; eternal, infernal flames burning in front of her, luring her in. The high-pitched voices of her screaming children, crying out for their mother. “ _Lilith”,_ they began to whisper. “ _Lilith, Lilith_ ”, over and over again, like a broken record spinning it’s endless circles. How badly did she want to walk through those gates. How desperate was she for the heat of the flames, licking at her feet. How many times throughout this last week had she been silently praying. Silent prayers to finally be home again. The truth was, she had lost count. But little had she known that now she began to wonder, was this still her home? Even if she was all alone? And soon she began to doubt. In the mortal world, they’d say “ _Home is where the heart is_ ”. Her heart. Her cold, cold heart, only the Fires of Gehenna seemed to thaw. Sighing, she looked up and she knew. And she began to walk, walk towards her children’s voices, singing to her like sirens. She felt the ground vibrate, _like thunder_ , she remembered. Though it was the gates, closing behind her, to never set her free again. To make her His forever. 

She suddenly was awakened by vivid lightning accompanied by loud thunder crashing in the dark. _The gates_ , she thought. _Thunder_. An odd feeling of relief overcame her. She wasn’t back in the pit. She was still at home, a fire blazing in the fireplace, laying in her cozy, warm bed. _Home._ And finally she made a decision. She would never go back. Never wanted to be His handmaiden again. 

\---

The adrenaline shot through her veins as the demon stared directly at her. 

“I’m going to make you pay!” Its raspy voice echoed through the room, causing multiple gasps for air. 

She held the urn, her hands not remotely shaking. “Turpis et infernis in terris pariunt. Adiuro vos tamen hoc graecas munus.” Her voice was strong, she needed to pronounce every single word. Making one mistake could already be fatal. The demon let out a helpless screech before turning into red dust and being sucked into the urn. She smacked the lid on and turned to face her students. “And that is how you trap I demon”, Zelda said. “Who wants to try it? Or who wants to conjure one first?” As she looked over the student’s raised hands to pick one, she spotted a familiar silhouette standing at the back and slightly began to tremble. “Actually, we’ll call it a day. This class is dismissed.” She waited for the students to stand up and get out, but they just stayed in their seats, giving her confused looks. “Go! I said you’re dismissed”, she snapped. The students immediately took off. The redheaded woman turned around and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Behind her, she heard the faint sound of clicking heels. 

“You didn’t have to be so harsh on them.”

“Didn’t I?” Zelda laughed sarcastically. She turned to face the other woman. Lilith was standing multiple feet away, keeping her distance. She didn’t respond, but kept quiet, eying Zelda. 

“You’re right.” She sighed. “I really didn’t. I just- I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately. I guess seeing you here just caught me… off guard.”

Nodding, the other woman looked at her. “I understand.”

Her soft voice soothed Zelda, making her forget about everything else, though she would never show that. “I thought you’d be back in hell.”

Now it was Lilith’s turn to sigh. “I thought so too”, she answered. “And then, a few night ago, I had this vivid dream and I, well I changed my mind.” 

“What was it about? Your dream”, she added. 

“Leaving.” She slightly smiled. “I actually had hoped you’d come by my cottage. I was kind of disappointed when you didn’t.”

“I would have”, the other woman lied. “Time just didn’t allow it. You’d be surprised how many people pass away in one week.”

She couldn’t understand why she was lying to her. She felt so much when she was near Lilith. So much hatred towards her. So much insecurity, which she assumed was the cause of all the hatred. And yet she felt obligated not to hurt her, and that was something the witch usually didn’t care about. And yet she wanted to be close to her. 

She shook her head. “I am beyond glad you’re not leaving.”

“Is that so?” The brunette smirked.

“Yes, now shut up.”

Lilith laughed. “Of course, Directrix Spellman”, she said before she disappeared in a cloud of fire. 

After the woman was gone, Zelda felt an unfamiliar sense of serenity by knowing she’d stay. 

\---

“Now, look at that! Your awake early”, Hilda chirped while entering the kitchen.

“Spare me your matutinal buoyancy, Sister”, Zelda answered, not once looking up from the Russian newspaper she was reading. The blonde ignored the other witch’s attitude like almost every morning. 

“Where’s Sabrina? Didn’t you wake her”, her sister asked. 

“Miss Wardwell called”, Hilda said while setting down two cups of tea. “Another teacher called in sick this morning, so Sabrina’s classes start at 10.” The ginger nodded and her sister glanced at her. “She enquired after you”, she said, taking a sip on her tea. 

“Did she now.” She still didn’t look at the British woman. 

“You know”, Hilda tried again. “I always wondered what you meant by “The circumstances have changed”? I still don’t really get why you were basically defending her, after everything she did. I mean that was kind of-”

“I had sex with her”, Zelda plainly said, finally looking up from her newspaper. 

Hilda chocked on her tea. “You had- what?!”

She rolled her eyes. “We had sex, Hilda. S-E-X. Sex.”

“I know, I can spell it!” Her expression showed utter shock. “But how? I mean, I thought you were-”

“Heterosexual”, she cut her off. 

“Well yeah, that too.”

“Satan in hell, Hilda, just don’t make such a big deal out of it.”

“I’m not, I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Yes, I can tell from your expression. And I can also tell that you’ll just cook up unnecessary drama, so if you mention any of this to Sabrina or Ambrose, I will be the death of you. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

\---

The sky was high and the land before her seemed endless. All that was in front of her was golden grass, slightly swaying in the wind. Oak trees lined the narrow trail she followed. In that very moment, she felt utterly alone. And she felt utterly magnificent. She breathed in the fresh air. That’s why she had stayed. Of course she knew, Zelda was another reason, but this, this too. Just when she wanted to turn back and return to her little cottage deep in the woods, the breeze suddenly became stronger, the wind picked up. The brunette-haired woman frantically rotated around her own axis to spot the cause of the sudden change in the weather. She froze when she saw the silhouette of an oh-so familiar goat man standing at the forest edge, looking over at her. She heard her name being called out multiple times and shuddered internally. After several heartbeats, her feet began to move in His direction, after her mind had finally been able to command them to do so. 

“Dark Lord”, she spoke while approaching him, bowing her head slightly. Lucifer’s nostrils flared as He looked at Lilith with anger in His eyes.

“Lilith, Lilith”, He spoke. “You have forsaken me.”

“I’d never-”

“Oh yes, you would. You already have. You were supposed to come back to the pit but decided against it. Actually, you still are supposed to come back. Never as a queen, obviously, but a handmaiden, like you always were.” The goat’s hot breath rose up in the air in white clouds of steam. “Do you think I’m stupid, Lilith? Don’t you think I know why you don’t want to leave this mortal place? Zelda Spellman is a distraction, you belong to me and only me”, He spat. 

The woman flinched at the mention of said Spellman. 

“You disobeyed me, Lilith”, the Dark Lord continued. “You were supposed to bring me Sabrina, not to fuck around with that old slut of a witch.”

Lilith felt tears dwelling up in her eyes as she listened to His words. 

“You are going to come back to me but first, you need to suffer. You will suffer, Lilith. As will your girlfriend. Or need I remind you who you should truly be subservient to”, He whispered. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you so much for reading this rather short chapter! I apologize for the length tho haha! 🌹 I don't really like this chapter but at the same time I do because Zelda managed to finally open up about her being insecure! (In front of her sister too!!!) ✨🍒 Okay but guys, for now it's all fun n' games but I can assure you, it won't stay this way, even if it hurts my heart :(

Never in her life had the brunette felt more helpless. Not only did Lucifer threaten her but her "girlfriend". _Girlfriend_ , she thought to herself. _Has a rather nice ring to it._ She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't have been thinking about something as irrelevant, really. Not only did she have to fear for her own life now, but for Zelda's too. She couldn't possibly keep this from the witch, not something as massive as this. She knew she had to talk to her about it, even if there was the slightest possibility that she'd blame Lilith for all of this. Because Zelda was fierce when it came to threats, especially regarding her family. And what better way to make the ginger-haired suffer than tearing her family apart. 

\---

Zelda sighed as she looked at the clock. 10:30 pm. Exhausted, she tilted her head back in order for it to rest on the sofa. She shut her tired eyes, waiting desperately for the darkness to swallow her, for the much-needed sleep to consume her. A sudden knock at the door caused her to gasp in surprise. She slowly felt the anger boiling up inside her. The ginger shot up from her sitting position and stomped to the door in order to gut the person outside. 

"Zelds, what's wrong?" She heard her sister's footsteps following her into the hall. She didn't even bother to respond to the nosy British woman, who's usually way too involved in her sister's business for Zelda's liking. Her hand had already grabbed the doorknob and she swung the front door open. Just as she wanted to snap at whoever dared to bother her, she recognized the familiar figure of a certain brunette standing right in front of her. 

"Lilith. What- are you doing here?"

"I really needed to talk to you", the woman answered.

Her expression was genuine, maybe even sad, but there was something else. Was it angst? Hurry? Zelda already wanted to speak as Lilith continued.

"Actually", she said. "Actually, I am here to just... see you."

Now something in her countenance changed completely. A new emotion slowly crept to the surface. Guilt. Zelda didn't immediately respond, well knowing that her sister was just behind the door, able to hear every word spoken. 

"I-"

"Come on, Zelds! Do invite the woman in! I'll make her a nice cup of tea", Hilda interrupted. 

Her sister shot her a glance. "Right." She stepped aside in order for the brunette to enter the Spellman's home. 

"Follow me to the kitchen." The witch turned around, expecting Lilith to follow. The demoness shifted uncomfortably, looking to the ground. 

"You know what", she spoke. "I think this was a mistake." In a quick movement, she opened the door and almost ran outside. 

"Wait!" She suddenly heard a voice shouting after her.

"I admit that I'm still a bit wary in this situation we're in." Zelda slightly smiled. "But I can see that you mean to make it less terrifying, because that's exactly what it is to me. And I am in no position to refuse you. So please, stay." 

"In this case", the brunette answered, nodding her head. Then they both stepped inside the house again. 

\---

"What are you thinking", Zelda asked. 

The other woman sighed. "I don't know."

Right after Hilda had left both women alone, they had gotten cozy in front of the fireplace, Zelda comfortably sitting on the sofa, Lilith snuggled up in her arms. Sitting there, the red head thought about how it came to all of this. The person she had hated most on this planet, now laying in her arms, half asleep. She found an odd sense of ease in the way she felt the brunette's breath in the crook of her neck. They have come a long way. A long way full of hatred, lust and concern. _Concern._ That's what Zelda liked to call it. Because, yes, she cared. She might not want to admit it but Satan, she cared about Lilith. And she knew that it was mutual. Though she was certain that something was bothering the demoness. 

"You should tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Alright then", Zelda said, slightly brushing the other woman's dark brown hair. "Keep your secrets." She slightly smiled. 

Again, Lilith sighed. She had to tell her, but she just couldn't bring herself to it. Instead, she placed her head on the other woman's chest and whispered inaudibly: "I do love you, Zelda."

"Hm? What was that", the ginger asked. But Lilith had already fallen fast asleep in her arms. 

\---

"Lilith", Zelda said, shaking the sleeping woman's shoulder. "Seriously Lilith, wake up! Hilda is going to be down here soon, and you do not want to witness that. I should really get out my hammer more often", she growled. 

"Why would you need a hammer", the brunette asked, finally waking up. 

"Oh, for no reason in particular, really. It just comes in handy sometimes."

"You know what, I don't even want to know."

She shifted ever so slightly in Zelda's arms, causing her to tense immediately. The woman froze and looked up. Blue orbs met green. She slightly bent forward to slowly connect their lips. Zelda closed her eyes in delight as the kiss got more passionate. She felt the other woman's hand slipping under her dress and buckled her hips in anticipation. Their lips separated and Lilith began to trace her lover's jawline with soft kisses. The other woman moaned in response so her touch. A sudden noise made both of them stop dead in their tracks. The front door. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi coven members 🥺✌ (hihi)! I'm so glad ur back! This is, again, a very short chapter and I truly am terribly sorry for that. xx I promise you, longer chapters will be coming your way! ❤ I wanted to say a few things about this. The last part (the two weeks after) about Zelda's thoughts, well it's basically my thoughts. I could always relate a LOT to Zelda. Mostly because of how cold she sometimes is and how blunt and sometimes even rude. A lack of empathy. Well yeah, that's me. So her thoughts in this chaper aren't just made up by me but they kind of are reality to me xD Idk if y'all think that's a stupid way of being or seeing things, it might be but also... it's true, isn't it? :) ✨ Anyway, I know how this story will end. And I guess I will regret my decision but OH WELL, TOO LATE NOW HÔE 👀
> 
> ~ C 🌹🇦🇹

“Satan, get off”, Zelda hissed under her breath. But her warning came too late; Sabrina and the handsome Nicholas Scratch were already standing in the middle of the living room, eyes wide open. 

“Aunt Zelda, what are you doing?!” The young witch seemed utterly flushed. “And why exactly is Miss Ward- Lilith sitting on top of you?”

Zelda massaged her temples in order to soothe her coming headache. “Sabrina,”, she sighed, “I can explain everything.”

“Can you?” Her niece sounded sceptical.

“Can you?” Lilith looked at her in surprise. 

“I can.” The ginger said to her niece. “But that doesn’t mean that mine and Lilith’s business is any of yours.”

“Oh, so you’re claiming that you and she are _only_ business”, Sabrina hissed.

Zelda thought for a moment before she spoke. “No, I don’t.”

“So, she’s your girlfriend?”

“No, she’s not.”

“Aunt Zelda,”, the girl paused, “do you love her?”

The woman looked back at the brunette and hesitated for a moment before she started to speak: “No… I don’t.” Her voice was nothing but a barely audible whisper. The room fell silent for a few seconds before Sabrina continued. 

“Then, what were you doing?”

“What do you think we were doing”, Zelda asked tiredly. 

“I think I understand.” The girl nodded and began walking backwards. “Come on Nick, let’s go”, she said, taking the warlock’s hand.

Zelda sat motionless, not speaking a word, just staring into the void. She slowly got up and made her way to the liquor cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured herself a glass. 

“So that’s what I am to you.” The ginger turned around to the woman the voice belonged to. 

“A whore”, Lilith ended. 

Zelda sighed as she closed her eyes. “You know I didn’t mean that.”

“Do I? Because I don’t think I do.” She stared at the witch in disbelieve. “So that’s what we are? That’s it?”

Zelda didn’t answer.

“For heaven’s sake, I wanted to protect you, Zelda”, she shouted.

“Protect me from what?” The ginger raised her voice just as loud.

“From Him, Zelda Spellman! From Him.”

Zelda immediately stood straight. “Who? Faustus?”

The demoness shook her head. “He said he’d make you suffer. Make us suffer.”

“The Dark Lord”, the witch breathed out. 

Lilith nodded. 

“How could you do this?” Her voice was higher than usual, almost a screech. “How could you possibly keep this from me?”

“I did it because I couldn’t lose you! I knew that you would blame it on me.”

The ginger laughed sarcastically. “Blame it on you? You know what? You’re right. It was most certainly not your fault. It was mine. I should never have trusted you. So congratulations, you’ve lost me, Lilith.”

“I see”, she answered, nodding her head. “But I can help you.”

The other woman laughed. “Oh, you, the ultimate wild card?”

“Fine”, Lilith spat, “then handle it how you always did. Alone.” And with that, she turned around and walked out of the living room. Shortly after, Zelda heard the door snap shut. 

\---

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she’s last seen Lilith. _Good,_ she had thought to herself. Nothing has happened since then. The town had been quiet, nothing had disturbed the mortuary. No sign of the Dark Lord. _Lilith was probably just exaggerating._ In the past two weeks, the woman’s had a lot of time to think about what had happened. What she had said to Sabrina. The girl had barely spoken to her aunt since. The thought of the ginger witch whoring around with other women made her feel sick in the stomach. Though it wasn’t like that, really. Zelda had never been using Lilith for sex. At least she didn’t think so. Barely could she even stand the thought of the other woman believing so. Why? That she had no idea. People lied; all people did. They rarely did it for someone other than themselves. You always had to profit from your lies, no matter the cost. But was it really a lie? Because if it wasn’t, that would mean that the red-haired lady would actually nurse feelings for the other woman. It was something Zelda had always despised, feelings. Emotions. Showing them was something she generally didn’t do, couldn't do. Love was something she detested. Because love was weakness and Zelda Phiona Spellman was everything but weak. Love made you vulnerable. Love took a toll on you. And if you lost the one person you loved, you lost everything. Zelda didn’t lose. She _refused_ to lose. She couldn’t afford to be anything other than her best self; she had a family to take care of after all. Even her relationship with them was based on lies. Faustus. She had killed him and had taken his title for herself. Satan, yes, he had deserved it but that hadn’t given her the right to lie to her family’s faces while the truth was all she had ever expected from them. And Lilith. _She_ had lied to her. Everything Lilith had ever done had been in Zelda’s best interest. And still she had lied to her about something so massive, so important and that cannot be forgiven. The witch slowly began to question her own judgement. Sure, their relationship had started with lust, desire, attraction and _only_ that. But it had turned into so much more and Zelda shouldn’t have let it come this far. Though deep inside she missed the brunette. Her tender kisses, her blue eyes, the swaying of her hips... And perhaps Zelda had made a terrible mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey coven! 🌹🌻 I am so glad I finally finished chapter 13! Y'all can expect two more chapters 👀 It's all coming down to a final showdown!!! I also wanna talk about Netflix canceling CAOS... We have to try n' renew it!!! Sign the petition, you can find it in my Insta bio (I'll put my Insta at the end), and please use the hashtags #renewcaos and #savecaos under Netflix's posts and in your stories! ❤🍒 We can do this, coven! I also wanna wish my friend Manon a happy birthday 🥺✌ this chapter is for u gurl! (She's @ itsmadamspellman on IG so leave a follow and a like spam heheh)
> 
> My Insta: @ carmenhartmann13 
> 
> ✌🍒🖤🌹 ily, stay safe and sign the petition babies!!!

Every day for the past two weeks she had lived in fear. In fear of Him. In fear of Him to appear unexpectedly and cause nothing but pain. The Dark Lord tried to hurt _her_ , punish _her_. Zelda would only be collateral damage. As if she hadn’t already endured enough pain. The main cause of that was Zelda, really. To think her words hadn’t hurt her, _still_ hurt her, would be foolish. After everything they’d been through, after Lilith had finally confessed to herself that she loved the ginger haired woman, how could she have done this to her? No empathy indeed. She cared so much about the witch and she had thought that it was mutual. She could’ve never hurt her like _she_ had. But that was over now. Zelda had made her choice. To stand alone. Lilith felt as if her whole life would slowly fade. As if she had already died. Without hope. Without witness. Without reward. 

\---

_Zelda’s POV:_

The words I was reading became illegible as my vision became blurred. I wasn’t able to concentrate on my Austrian newspaper anymore. The faint sound of Hilda chopping carrots was the only thing that echoed through the antiquated kitchen this Monday forenoon. I sighed deep and put down my newspaper. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on my palms. 

“Sister, are you okay”, Hilda asked. She stopped chopping the vegetable and looked over at me. 

“Huh? Yeah, yes. I am. I’m fine”, I answered absent minded. I could tell by her expression that my response didn’t please the British witch in the slightest. 

“Okay.” She continued her chopping. “But you can always tell me, you know? I’m your sister.”

“Yes, I am painfully aware of that”, I sighed. 

“Do you have to be so-”, Hilda started but suddenly froze. “Did you hear that?”

I listened closely but the only thing I heard was both of our scarcely audible breathing.

“Hear what? What is it, Sister?”

Hilda didn’t have to say anything, my answer already came flying towards us. Fast, I might add. 

“Get down!”

We threw ourselves to the ground, the knife had barely missed my head. Strained, we waited and listened. Nothing happened. No more knifes came inexplicably flying in our direction. I breathed in deep before I slowly got up again. Hilda immediately followed suit. 

“What in the heaven was that”, the blonde breathed out. 

“Witchcraft”, I answered, already lighting a cigarette from my fresh pack. 

\---

_Lilith’s POV:_

Sighing, I let the front door swing open with only a flick of my wrist. It was a Monday noon and I had taken the day off. The last thing I desired in this very moment was teaching incompetent mortal teenagers with inadequate education. Instead, I had gone into town, running some errands. I grabbed some grocery bags from Wardwell’s car and entered the cottage. The moment I stepped inside, I felt magic lingering in the air. Something was terribly off. I set the bags on the counter and looked around. The inverted cross over the fireplace, the loveseat, the chairs, everything looked normal. It took me a moment to realize the most obvious thing; the table wasn’t there. That’s when I heard a creaking noise right above where I was standing, right above my head. I slowly lifted my head in order to look up to the ceiling, just to see… my table! Before I could even process my discovery, the object came crashing down. My body fell to the floor. I tried to roll out of the way but wasn’t quick enough. Suddenly I felt unbearable pain. My gaze wandered down to my legs, which I found trapped under the table. It felt as if my feet had been crushed under it’s weight. I gritted my teeth and mumbled a spell to lift the table. As soon as I found the table removed my pain ebbed away, and my clouded mind became clear again. I bent forward in order to look at the demolition that was my body. A sharp bent on both of my shins. Fractured, I thought. I sighed deep, composing myself, before I put both hands on my shaking legs. A wave of pain shot through my whole body, causing me to breathe in sharply. I felt the warmth emanating from my hands as I let Latin words spill from my tongue. I flinched at the cracking sounds of bones shifting back in place. A relieving feeling overcame me as soon as I was able to move my toes again. I slowly got up, still in pain but nothing compared to a few moments ago. I stood on shaking legs, knowing that what I feared for so long could be lingering behind every corner now. 

_Zelda’s POV:_

Sitting at the table, I had already finished my eleventh cigarette. I must confess, the earliest events had frightened me because I knew exactly what that knife meant. It had been a warning. A threat. My sister looked at me with worry in her green eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Hildy”, I said softly. “Nothing’s going to happen to our family.” I did indeed despise my sister sometimes. Treated her like Hell-rot. Killed her. But despite our differences, I was still her elder sister. And as the eldest Spellman it was my responsibility to protect our family.

“Zelds, do you think that- do you think that Lilith might…”, Hilda started. 

“No”, I said plainly. “Lilith had nothing to do with this.”

“How can you be so sure of that? After what you said.”

I sighed deeply. It would have been a lie if I insisted that it was all Lilith’s fault in the first place and that I hated her for it. It would have been a lie if I said I didn’t blame myself. And it would have been a lie if I said I didn’t stay up most nights, whip in my hand, seeking for forgiveness in pain. In flagellation. 

“I shouldn’t have said what I said, Sister. It was hurtful and untrue, but I know this isn’t her doing. I know exactly whose it is. The Dark Lord’s.” 

Hilda looked at me, eyes wide open.

“The Dark Lord? But why would He do that?”

And so I told her. I told her everything that Lilith had told me. 

“Do you miss her”, she asked when I finished.

“I do”, I answered truthfully. 

“And how do we proceed?”

“I don’t know. Yet”, I added. “First I’ll need to have a talk with Lilith.”

“Will you apologize”, the British witch asked.

“I better not. I don’t deserve her forgiveness.”

_Lilith’s POV:_

I had known it was just a matter of time, though I couldn’t say I was ready now that it was happening. My legs still hurting, I sat on the couch, spell books and ancient scriptures scattered around me. There had to be something. Something that could help me defeat the Dark Lord. Permanently. I had also known that it was just a matter of time until the matriarch of the Spellman family would show up at my doorstep, so it wasn’t a surprise, really when I heard a soft knock at the front door only minutes later. Too weak to walk, I only shouted a lazy “Come in” as an invitation. I was a demoness after all and wouldn’t count hospitality as one of my many qualities. The sound of clicking heels echoed through the cottage and I had to stop my heart from aching.

Zelda Spellman was the definition of composure and grace when she entered the room. Upright posture, perfectly curled hair, tight dress, hugging every curve, cherry red painted lips and a countenance that wouldn’t allow anyone to see what was going on in the red head’s mind. Her demeanour spoke confidence and mystery and I didn’t dare to decipher it. 

“Zelda”, I spoke coldly. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“Lilith.” She didn’t continue but seemed at a loss of words. 

“Let me guess why you’re here”, I said instead. “You’ve received a threat.”

“I’m assuming you did too.” 

I couldn’t read anything in her eyes. No emotion. No flicker of love or regret. I needed to stop myself from wanting to see such thing in her eyes. 

“He broke my legs”, I said. Her eyelid twitched. 

“I almost ended up with a knife in my skull”, she said. “What are we going to do?”

“You didn’t want my help”, I reminded her.

Silence. 

“I will let you know if I find something.” I pointed at the book in my lap. 

Zelda nodded, hesitating a few heartbeats longer than she had to before she finally turned around and left the cottage.

"Goodbye, Zelda", I whispered to myself. 


	14. In the Death of her Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

“That bitch”, Zelda said as she entered the Spellman’s kitchen. 

Hilda glared at her sister in surprise. Zelda? Swearing? That was a rather unusual thing at the mortuary and only happened in less than a few occasions. 

“Who? Lilith?” 

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, Hilda. The Dark Lord”, the witch exclaimed huffing. 

“Oh… why?” 

“Why? WHY?! Have you completely gone mad now, Sister?” She looked at the blonde with a shocked and puzzled expression. “Lest you forget, He almost killed me with our kitchen knife for Satan’s sake. Not to mention that He broke Lilith’s legs.”

“He did what? I’m going to put the kettle on”, the British woman said. 

_Zelda’s POV:_

My sister nodded, understanding. 

“So you asked her for help? And she refused you?”

Sighing, I looked into my cup of tea, watching the steam rising up into the air. 

“She didn’t. Well, not really anyway. She said that she’ll tell me if she comes across anything helpful in her books.” I paused for a moment before I continued. “She didn’t have to, you know. I said I didn’t want her help and still she is willing to give it.” 

“Because she loves you, Zelds. I know it and you do too”, Hildy carefully said, afraid that I might snap harshly at her.

“Hilda you fool, do you even hear yourself?”

“For how long do you want to continue this?”

“Continue what”, I snapped.

“To live in denial… of your feelings. Oblivious.”

“Oblivi- how dare you!” I jerked backwards and again; I ran. I ran from my feelings. 

\---

Night fell over the Spellman Mortuary. I sat in pitch-black darkness. Alone. I got used to being alone. My hands neatly folded in my lap, eyes closed, I sat on the rim of my bed. Since Hilda had moved out of our shared bedroom I felt sorrow. It was so quiet. And it felt so cold. This house no longer felt like a home. A breeze would sometimes rush through the halls like an intruder. You’d begin to think that the dark corners would suddenly disguise a threat. It wouldn’t feel like you chose to live in this house. It chose you. You’d feel as though you would be trapped, with no hope of escape. Unarmed for any intruders or threats. Inside this place was warm, outside it started to pour. You would be tied to the house. You had to stay because you had nowhere to go. I had to stay because I had nowhere to go. I didn’t have to be alone and still, for some reason, chose to. I had lied to her, to Lilith. I had lied because I’ve never loved anyone enough to feel obligated to be honest with them. But I also knew that that she deserved honesty. I had denied her that and now, I couldn’t go back. I sighed deep and let myself fall backwards onto my bed. With all this self-hatred, paranoia, and fear of unfamiliar dark magic, darker than I could ever possess, it was hard to find sleep. I must’ve laid there for several minutes, perhaps even hours, before ease and calmness had finally consumed my mind and then my whole body. 

_the next morning…_

_Dear Zelda… my love,_

_I may never be able to make up for the endless mistakes I’ve made,_

_for the hurt I’ve caused you._

_That, Zelda, can never be forgiven and I accept that._

_I would never ask that from you._

_Despite what you may think, I am not mad at you._

_Utterly hurt, yes._

_Not only because of your words…_

_No, because I know that I’ve lost you._

_I know me and I also know you._

_Although I know you don’t want me to._

_I know our pride._

_Pride is strength but it may also be one’s greatest weakness, my dear._

_Zelda, I need you to know that this is goodbye._

_Without you, I don’t belong here._

_Without you, I have no reason to stay._

_This world would only be a constant reminder of you._

_I love you, Zelda Phiona Spellman._

_Don’t act so surprised now._

_I know you have always known._

_Just like I have always known._

_I just want you to know that I forgive you._

_I truly hope you can forgive me too…_

_~Lilith_

That was the letter I had found on my nightstand when I had awoken this very morning. I had felt my heart drop in my chest. Had felt hot tears threatening to spill. My eyesight had become blurred. The only thing I had still been able to do was breathe her name in agony. The sun still hadn’t risen, the darkness around me was frightening and oddly comforting at the same time. It couldn’t have been long. Lilith would perhaps still be at the cottage. I could talk to her. Apologize. Tell her that I couldn’t possibly be mad at her and that I, too, would forgive her. Tell her that she had been wrong, that I could swallow my pride. For her. Tell her that I had lied to her. That I was afraid. That I hadn’t misused her for sex. That I needed her. That I- 

I knew I had made my decision the moment that particular thought had entered my mind. I needed to find her. Still drowsy, I ran down the stairs, forgetting that I could very well teleport to the small cottage in the woods…

\---

I hadn’t bothered to even put on a coat. It had rained in the night and the air was humid and cold. My expensive black leather boots sunk deep into the mud that was now the forest path. I didn’t care. I ran blindly through the dark Greendale woods when a sudden noise made me stop dead in my tracks. Frantically, I looked around, not seeing anybody, only vaguely recognizing my surroundings. I stood in the middle of a meadow. The same exact meadow where, I knew, Sabrina had signed her name in the Book of the Beast. I couldn’t decipher the kind of noise nor its origin. It could have been anything, the woods were stuffed with creatures of the night. Owls, deer, crows, maybe even wolves. Just as I wanted to make my way even further into the woods, I heard it again, very clearly this time. Branches breaking under someone’s weight. Unease overcame me as I turned to my left ever so slightly. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I found myself facing a big oak tree. Whatever or whoever had caused the breaking branches and my discomfort was certainly hidden behind that tree. When I detected a human silhouette in the distance, it lit up a spark of hope deep within me. 

“Lilith”, I whispered, sounding unsure. I was taken back when it wasn’t a female’s voice who answered. When it wasn’t a female’s body which emerged from the shadows.

“Lilith? Never mistake a master for His handmaiden”, He spoke. “Hello, Zelda Spellman.”

“Lucifer.”

_Lilith’s POV:_

I sat at the kitchen table, enjoying my last good glass of red wine. It wasn’t like there was no wine in pandemonium, quite the opposite actually. They had endless amounts of beverages and dishes, everything you could wish for, really. But I’d learned that everything in pandemonium was a fraud. That Lucifer was a fraud. A hypocrite. I didn’t want to go back to Him but where else would I go? I couldn’t stay here. I sighed deeply and slowly rose to my feed. It was early. A demoness didn’t need sleep and still, it was _awfully_ early. The sky still dark, though a soft pink blush of color had already begun to drive out the gloom. It was time for the Mother of Demons to return to the pit. I was a darkness too and knew that I as well would be banished from this world with the rise of the morning sun. 

During my recherche, I had come across an ancient spell, only ever performed and practiced by the first witches. By the first coven. A spell so old that not even Lucifer might know of its existence. A spell to drive out the darkest, most evil of all magic. Magic like the Dark Lord’s. Though I was unsure at first. This spell would need time. Practice even, but most importantly; power. Power I possessed. Power I needed. And without a sacrifice I wasn’t yet willing to give, my power would be useless. 

Just as I wanted to leave this mortal place for good, I remembered something. _The letter._ I went back to the kitchen and opened a small drawer on my right. My hand slid inside and just as I wanted to grab the loose piece of paper on the very bottom, I felt nothing. Only emptiness. Void. An empty drawer. 

“This can’t possibly be”, I mumbled. I slowly felt panic creeping up inside me. I _needed_ this letter. I had to keep at least something that would remind me of her. Of course, I would never be able to forget her. Her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and as the first woman, the first witch, those were quite a few. Her soft, white skin. Her ginger hair. Her perfectly shaped breasts. Her tender kisses. Oh, how would I ever be able to forget her? I had indeed written that letter for her, though my intention had never been to give it to her. The truth was, everything in this letter, Zelda already knew. She may have denied it, but she had always known. To finally be certain what I truly mean to _her_ felt like a wire tightening around my throat while I’m breathing. It felt like so much more pain than I had ever had to endure under the Dark Lord’s reign. That is why I needed to leave. For good. The moment I walked out the door was when I sensed it. When I sensed _her_. And of course I also sensed her company. A great danger. She was in great danger. I was the one who put her in said danger. Suddenly, my body shuddered and I got chills all over my body, knowing very well what I had to do. 

\---

“What do you want, Lucifer”, she asked, standing her ground. 

He slightly chuckled while taking a few steps forward. 

“Oh, Zelda”, He said, walking further towards her. “You see, I never wanted anything from you. But Lilith left me no choice but take care of this, well, problem.” He eyed her from top to bottom, now standing right in front of her. The witch ignored her instincts screaming for her to run away and jutted her chin. 

“Cocky, are we”, He asked with an amused smile.

Zelda decided to disregard His comment. 

“Then why are you here?”

“I assume Lilith has told you about our background? Yes, of course she has. Silly question, wasn’t it? Anyway, you know about our history then. She belongs to me. She will always belong to me.”

Zelda’s heart felt as if it was about to beat out of her chest.

“And you, Spellman,”, He continued, “you thought that you could just take her from me.” He laughed. “You thought you could steal from _me, your_ Dark Lord.”

The witch swallowed the lump in her throat before she began to speak: “Lilith is not an item, Lucifer. She doesn’t belong to anyone other than herself. I didn’t _steal_ her from You. She decided to go.”

“Do you actually think she gets to decide that? She will _always_ belong to me.” His voice was deep and threatening and Zelda wished nothing more than to just disappear. 

“You will have to pay for what you did, witch”, He then spoke coldly. 

Before Zelda knew it, she was pinned up against a tree. The air was sucked out of her lungs, she was unable to breathe. _Don’t panic_ , she thought. _Just don’t panic. Think!_

“Don’t even try to get down”, the Dark Lord said, indifference in his voice. “You will never be strong enough.”

He was right. She would never be strong enough. Even if she used all the power she had, she would never be able to defeat him. Her eyes rolled back in her skull as an invisible robe seemed to tighten around her neck. If she didn’t find a way out very soon, He would surely kill her. 

“She might not be strong enough. But I am.” 

Zelda’s and Lucifer’s head shot in the direction the voice had come from. The witch couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw no other than a certain demoness standing on the fringe of the forest. _Lilith._ Even in her hopeless situation, she couldn’t stop herself from noticing how beautiful the other woman looked. There she stood, tight blue, beautiful dress, curls wildly falling over her shoulders. Her demeanour didn’t show angst. It didn’t show intimidation. She admired her for that. 

With a flick of Lilith’s wrist, Zelda was released from her occult grip and fell to the ground. Coughing and rattling, she desperately sucked in the fresh oxygen, closing her eyes when the air perfused down her throat. Lilith quickly composed herself when she found the utter need within her to rush over to the weakened witch. 

“Lilith”, the Dark Lord spoke delighted. “Why, I am so glad you could join us.”

“What is all of this”, the first woman asked with a wrath in her voice, Zelda had never witnessed before.

He grinned, playing with her. “I was just having a chat with your little girlfriend here. Would there be a problem, Lilith”, He asked innocently. “Or are we… are we jealous? Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Lilith.” Again, He laughed mockingly. 

“Don’t you dare laying just one finger on her, Lucifer.”

“Lucifer? Is that any way to address a king?”

“You are no king”, Lilith spat. “You’re pathetic.”

“My, my, my… I was going to start with your little girlfriend but you, Lilith, you changed my mind. I will remind you who’s yours superior. And for the red head, she will watch.” 

Both women heard Him mumbling a sequence of Latin words under His breath and both immediately recognized them as the Caligari spell. A spell every witch and warlock learned to fear. Trapped inside one’s own body without any control over one’s actions. Mind, still intact, being aware of everything surrounding one, though unable to take over control. 

Lilith looked at her love and immediately saw the fear behind her eyes, even through the façade. 

The demoness knew she had no choice. She had to face him. Fight him. Just for a little while, just to give them enough time to flee. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She was ready. As ready as one could be when about to face the wrath of the Dark Lord himself. 

“You should never have dragged Zelda into all of this”, Lilith spoke. She tilted her head, which caused Lucifer to fly back and hit the ground with such an impetus that the air briefly yielded from His lungs. It gave the woman time to plan her next move. 

“You know”, she softly spoke. “What about _I_ show _you_ who’s the superior one for once, huh?” She looked at Him with such loathe and despise in her eyes before she shouted loudly to the skies: “I conjure hellfire!” She elongated both of her arms and watched stunned as the blue flames built up to a great inferno in her palms. 

“Women should be in charge of everything.”

Just as she wanted to set the man in front of her ablaze, He was gone from her sight. She didn’t have to turn around to see Him standing behind her, His hot breath in the very crook of her neck left no doubt. 

“Lest you forget, my dear”, He whispered in her ear. “I always win.” 

With that, He put out her fire and threw her across the whole meadow. A thud. She laid still. Didn’t move. But under her mane of wild raven locks, where no one could see it, she moved her lips, whispered a spell. She knew exactly what this spell would cost her. 

“What did you do”, Lucifer whispered, finally realizing that His victory wasn’t final. “What have you done.” His voice was nothing more than a shriek. Lilith sluggishly rose from the ground. She looked at the man in front of her, almost phlegmatically. 

“I’ve defeated you”, she whispered weakly but proud. 

“This can’t- You can’t-” But the voice in His throat turned to a burble. Blood began to run from the left corner of His mouth, then the right. Then from His nose and lastly, His eyes. The woman’s legs were trembling, though she stood upright. She watched as the almighty Dark Lord broke down on His knees, supplicating countenance. She watched as He took one last ragged breath until His body laid still, never to move again. 

Lilith felt as if her whole life, this was her purpose. Felt as if she had finally fulfilled a prophecy of some sorts. She finally felt as though _she_ was the most powerful creature on earth. 

For Zelda, Lilith was her savior. The Caligari spell had lifted with Satan’s passing. Though there was no time to think about the regained control over her body. After Lucifer had gone down, her gaze immediately wandered to the woman who had saved her. There she stood, in the middle of the meadow, the rising sun illuminating her bruised face and arms and legs. She was quivering and as her gaze met Zelda’s, the ginger immediately saw it in her eyes. Her legs gave in and her limp body fell to the floor. With Lilith, Zelda’s whole world broke down. She couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t speak, could only whimper while running towards the lifeless body. The witch bowed down and took Lilith’s head in her hands. The demoness’ eyes searched for Zelda’s. They were the last thing she wanted to see in this life. 

“Please”, Zelda whispered, pressing her lips against her lover’s in desperation. “Please don’t go. I- I love you”, she cried. Lilith blinked at her and smiled ever so slightly, trying to bring her hand up to the ginger’s cheek, but failing. 

“You saved me”, Zelda said softly. “Thank you.”

Yes, Lilith had saved her. And in the death of her reputation she felt, for the first time ever, truly alive. She wanted to cry and dance and laugh in the rain. She wanted to do all those things because finally, she felt free. 

When Lilith died, Zelda had been her last hope. She had been her witness. And this, this had been her reward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just stfu about this. I'm sorry. Don't talk to me. I'm in depression hour, y'all.


	15. everything comes to an end

Lilith’s death, Zelda thought, was all her fault. She had denied herself to be loved and ineluctably, she had denied herself to love. Not only had she brought herself but Lilith into an insufferable situation. And now, now she had to live with the consequences. Like she has always had. Zelda Spellman has never been one to blame her mistakes on others. She always took responsibility. Though little had she known that one day, those consequences would be so excruciating. That they would come at such a large extend. Zelda would’ve never thought that Lilith would die for her. But she did, and now there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She had died so that Zelda could live, even though that wasn’t what the witch wanted. But all she could do was live, for Lilith. Maybe she did want to put herself out of the equation. Maybe she didn’t want to live a life without the brunette, whom she couldn’t stand in the beginning. And maybe, just maybe she just came to fully realize what she had lost. What that person had meant to hear. Still meant to her. All those signs she hadn’t noticed. Hadn’t wanted to notice. All those times Lilith had shown her that she cared. All those times Zelda had shown nothing. Nothing but coldness towards the demoness. She had never let her in, not once. She never had an ounce of kindness for her. And why not? Why not, when the truth was that she loved her so much. Too much to bear, even. Too much to tolerate. She hadn’t wanted to be weak, she had never wanted to be weak. And Lilith, Lilith had been her weakness, but maybe she could’ve also been her strength. Maybe a lover could’ve been an ally, too. She didn’t know. And she’d never find out. She didn’t want to find out. But Zelda had to live. She couldn’t let Lilith’s death be in vain. She wanted to cry. And scream. And die. But she couldn’t. She hadn’t been able to swallow her pride, but now she would have to be able to swallow the pain. The grief. The agony. For her almost eternal life. Her life without Lilith. A life filled with Scotch and cigarettes and endless days, but not her. 

~ They both paid a price for their love. They say apparently love is the greatest, most powerful magic of all. And all magic comes at a price. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys 🥺🌹❤
> 
> Sooo... this is it. I am sorry that I ended it like this (actually, no I'm not hehe). This was one hell of a ride pfweeew... I wanna thank you all for sticking with me and this story for so long! 🌻✨ I wanted to quickly talk about this story in general... it's unlikely that it would ever happen like that. Srsly, denying their feelings for so long? How old are they, 15? Also, the commas... I don't know how or when to put commas, heh. Like... at all. *Apologises* Anyway, I guess that was one of my main mistakes. Despite the mistakes, the trouble and the sadness, I do really love this fanfic and I'll miss it. There unfortunately won't be a prequel and Lilith will not be coming back :( I guess I'm just not one for happy ever afters... Or I don't believe in them, idk. Y'all have shown me so much support throughout this whole thing and I couldn't be more grateful xx I hope you will look forward to future ffs or books of mine 🌼🌹 - because I certainly do!!! Until I found new inspiration, I will be uploading one shots in my one shot collection xx Hoping to see u guys there! Thanks sm and ily 🥺✨


End file.
